Lost and Found
by scifiromance
Summary: When Seven is kidnapped from Earth by unknown alien mercenaries, what will Chakotay do to save her and how will Seven cope with being held captive? If you don't like C7 then don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This new story is totally unrelated to my other ongoing C7 story "Fascination". Don't worry I'm going to be updating both of them pretty regularly. Please give this one a chance and review so I know whether to keep going!**

The insistent buzz of the alarm clock pulled Chakotay from his pleasant dreams and he sat up suddenly, startling Seven who was still half asleep on his chest. "Computer, date and time!"

"Stardate 7356.9, Friday 23rd of July 2378. 0730 hours." Taking this in, he turned to Seven, who with her quicker reactions was already climbing out of bed.

"Don't you have your last medical appointment with the Doctor today before he goes to that three week medical conference on Trill?"

She walked to the balcony window of their bedroom, throwing open the curtains to allow the early morning San Francisco sunshine to flood in before replying. "Yes, during my lunch hour."

He wrapped his arms round her from behind as he approached. "You know, some people use their lunch break to actually _eat lunch._" He teased gently.

"It is inefficient to use a whole hour just taking nutrients while on duty."

"You're right if you say it like that!" he laughed. "The Doctor's going to kill me if you haven't regenerated enough again this month."

"Do not worry, I would deactivate him before he killed you." She said in her typical deadpan yet humorous tone, which made him laughingly reply "Thanks!" as she kissed him.

"I did regenerate last night, you did not notice because you were asleep when I left and when I returned."

"How very inconsiderate of me! Can I have a do over?" he said, only half jokingly.

"Not now, we're running late. Do you want me to make scrambled egg for breakfast?"

"Yes, please. I'm going to miss your cooking while I'm away."

Seven hid the sadness which crossed her face at the reminder of his leaving almost immediately but his well practiced eye caught it. "I'll be back on Monday; I have to go to try to persuade them to back my research somehow." He sighed, "Not that I have much hope."

"That is the wrong attitude. I have confidence in you. Your research is excellent."

"I hope people who don't live with me have the same opinion." He said with a wry smile.

They settled down to an as usual delicious breakfast, then travelled at together to the city centre only parting at the fountain in the square which separated the departments they were working in, with an embrace which warmed the hearts of the people watching.

Seven was at that time assigned to Starfleet Engineering, working on the Borg modifications on a new ship, the aptly named U.S.S. Resistance. The work itself was satisfying enough, but her colleagues constant questioning often left her feeling down hearted. She felt she had little to complain about though, as her relationship with Chakotay, which was now 14 months and nine days old by her calculation continued to flourish beyond her wildest expectations.

The morning passed relatively easily and when 1300 hours came she left for her appointment with the Doctor, who greeted her cheerily as she entered his state of the act offices in Starfleet Medical.

"Good afternoon Seven, how have you been?"

"There have been no problems Doctor."

"Good…good, did you have your menstrual cycle again?"

Seven flushed at the intimate question. "Yes."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Seven, I know it's still relatively new for you, I was as surprised as you were when that part of your human physiology reasserted itself. That emotion suppressing implant in your cortical node controlled more that I thought. I suppose there's some sick logic to it if you think about it."

"I have tried _not _tothink about it." She swallowed hard. The thought that she might be robbing Chakotay of the opportunity to have children filled her with guilt, but she seriously doubted that she had sufficient capacity, if any, to be someone's mother. Her concern for Chakotay however, as was almost always the case won out for now. "Do you think I would be able to carry a child?"

"Why? Have you been thinking about it?" The Doctor stared at her, being with Chakotay really had increased her emotional development rapidly.

"No! The subject has never come up in conversation…but I would like to know what would happen."

"Of course." Said the Doctor gently. "If you were to conceive, which even though you're young is far from a certainty, you would need to be watched very carefully because you have nanoprobes in your bloodstream."

Seven grimaced in horror. "My child would be assimilated?"

"If we did nothing, probably yes, but I perhaps could find a way around that by giving you a drug which would weaken the nanoprobes, form some sort of barrier." He went to screen and began to work on different theories with Seven watching.

The time when she was supposed to return to work came and she had to tear herself away. The Doctor felt he had to say something before she left. "Seven this is all very theoretical, it would be very dangerous for you even under the best of circumstances, don't make any rash decisions."

Seven assured him that she wouldn't and left hurriedly, his warning still ringing in her ears. As she left, feeling understandably distracted she narrowly avoided a collision with B'Elanna who was entering with Miral in a stroller. "Careful, Seven! Trying to escape from the Doctor's grasp?"

"I apologise…B'Elanna." It was still difficult for her to not call her Lieutenant, even after more than a year on more informal terms.

"It's okay, I wanted to speak to you anyway, you know that it's Chakotay's birthday two weeks tomorrow?"

"The 8th of August, yes I am aware."

"Tom wants to throw him a surprise birthday party."

Seven couldn't help feeling confused. "I wasn't aware that forty nine was a landmark birthday."

B'Elanna laughed. "It's not normally, but the crew haven't got together since the first anniversary celebrations."

"I am not averse to the idea." Although she had a feeling Chakotay would be.

"Great. You know not to tell him don't you?" B'Elanna had got used to Chakotay and Seven's relationship quicker than even she had expected, she could see it was making them both very happy.

"I know the principle." They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

While this was happening, Chakotay was wandering around at loss with what to do with himself during the lunch hour which he would normally have spent with Seven. He found himself being continually drawn to a large jewellery shop, and he eventually gave in and entered. Almost immediately a very simple ring, a single diamond set in white gold caught his eye. He thought of how perfect it was. Sometimes the spirits point you in the right direction, he thought happily as he called for the sales assistant.

They were reunited that night, he distracted by the box burning a hole in his pocket and she by the Doctor's warning repeating in her head.

"_The family of esteemed immunologist Dr Alexander Stonetsky and his wife Ludmila made a another appeal for information tonight on the four month anniversary of their kidnap from a Moscow street by a group of unknown humanoid aliens…"_ The television blared in the background.

"Why would anyone want to kidnap an immunologist?" Chakotay mused, his arm round Seven on the couch.

"I don't know. It is unfortunate for the family." Seven replied, leaning over to turn it off. "Tom and B'Elanna are organising a birthday party for you, it was supposed to be a surprise but I did not think you would enjoy…"

"You're right! Get them to cancel it."

"I can't! They will realise I informed you."

He affectionately cupped her face in his hands. "Just tell them I explicitly told you, I wanted a quiet day, with just us."

"But…"

"No buts. It's my birthday, _I_ get to decide." He cut off any further argument by kissing her passionately.

The buzz of the phone made Seven reluctantly pull back. "Computer, who is calling?"

"Admiral Kathryn Janeway."

Chakotay uttered a groan. "Just ignore her. She never calls for a good reason."

Despite his protestations she went into another room to answer the call. She sat down in front of the screen and answered the call. The Admiral's face appeared on the screen, her only greeting a cold "Seven."

"Good evening, Admiral."

"You've to come to Starfleet Headquarters on Monday for another debriefing."

Seven was upset and didn't entirely succeed in hiding it. "What? You told me the meeting three months ago would be my last!"

The Admiral was unfazed by the outburst. "Circumstances have changed."

"What circumstances? Why do they need me?"

"That is none of your concern!" said the Admiral in a peevish tone. "Just be there at 1500 hours." Without further ceremony she ended the conversation and the screen went blank.

Chakotay fought the anxious feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, Kathryn had been increasingly cold and distant recently, the promotion had obviously gone to her head, Seven never came back feeling good about herself after their conversations.

His worse fears were confirmed when she returned, looking distraught.

"What happened?"

"I am to be debriefed by Starfleet on Monday."

"Again? I thought they said…"

"I know what they said!" she snapped.

"Come here."

She sank gratefully into his open arms. She hated the debriefings, a better name would be interrogations, she had to prepare herself once more for boundless suspicion and unrestrained personal attacks.

Chakotay hugged her close and rubbed her back soothingly, he knew his question would have to wait as a melancholy air settled upon them.

**A/n: So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Seven's eyes fluttered open to see Chakotay standing before her. "It is 0400 hours, what are you doing?"

"I have to leave for my trip, remember? I should be back by 1800 hours on Monday."

"Do you want breakfast?"

"I've had it already."

"You should have woken me."

"I didn't have the heart, you looked too peaceful." Seeing the tension on her face, he gave her a kiss. "Promise me you won't spend the whole weekend stressing about that meeting."

"I will make an attempt." He allowed a slightly dissatisfied expression to cross his handsome features and Seven smiled in reassurance. "I will be fine. Icheb is coming to visit me."

"Ah, good. Say hi to him for me."

"I will." She kissed him deeply. "Don't forget about me." She said softly, using her customary joking parting comment.

"Never." He responded huskily, returning the kiss. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Good luck."

"I'll see you soon."

As soon as he left, Seven stepped from her alcove; now that he was gone she could start his birthday present. She pulled open her large private storage cupboard and dragged out five boxes bulging with carefully catalogued files. The idea had come from Chakotay himself, although he didn't know she had acted on it, he was unhappy at work, his research on pre warp civilisations had been stalled by the directors. The Borg had collected lots of information on thousands of such species and Seven knew that if she gave him all this in way digestible to the directors' board they would have to back him. Now she was just waiting for Icheb to bring what he had found and help her to finish off.

At 0900 hours precisely as arranged, the doorbell rang announcing Icheb's arrival. Seven opened the door to find standing with three further boxes at his feet. "You brought them." She said pleased and satisfied.

"Yes, where do you want them?" She directed him in and they settled down to work, perfectly happy, dispensing with the human need for conversation.

Her peaceful weekend ended too soon, on Sunday night Icheb had to return to his quarters in Starfleet Academy to prepare for his exam which would allow him to graduate as an Ensign two years early, so Seven spent Monday morning alone trying not fret about the meeting and failing miserably, going through every possible scenario of what they could want with her.

1500 hours found Seven arriving at Starfleet Headquarters, a sprawling complex of interlinked buildings filled by officers as manicured and obedient as the carefully constructed gardens surrounding them. Most people probably found this reassuring, but the place always left Seven uneasy.

Upon entering Admiral Janeway's sumptuous office, Janeway turned away from the three men that she had been in deep hushed conversation with and flashed Seven a quick smile which didn't reach her eyes, obviously not concentrating on her old protégé. "Good. You're on time as usual."

Commodore Kettering, whom Seven had met during her last meeting, smiled at her. "I'm sorry to call you away from your important work Seven, but there are some things we need to discuss."

"I am aware and willing, Commodore." Seven replied politely, eyeing the two strangers to whom she hadn't been introduced.

Kettering followed her gaze and shot the Admiral a surprised look; obviously the Admiral hadn't done introductions. He gestured towards the older man, "Seven this is Admiral Samuels" Samuels shook her hand hard, looking her directly in the eyes with an intense expression. "And this is Commander Berg." Berg was what some people would have described as handsome but Seven saw through his suave charm instantly, when he also took her hand she gave an involuntary shudder, the man's presence unnerved her for some reason.

Now that the introductions were done, Janeway led them out and into a small meeting room where they sat around a square table.

Samuels started immediately, staring pointedly at Seven. "Now, I'm sure you don't want to be kept waiting as to the reason why you're here, so I'll just begin. I assume you are aware of the Federation's deteriorating relations with the Romulan Empire?"

"Yes." Stated Seven.

"Admiral Janeway told me you could perhaps…help that situation with your unique talents."

"Then I'm sure she also informed you that my diplomatic skills are _very_ limited."

Samuels smirked. "I don't think you'll be called upon to use those, no, this is more of an intelligence gathering operation."

"Starfleet have already deployed my new Borg scanners for use at the borders."

"Yes, and they have been very useful but…"

Berg cut him off unceremoniously, "Look, lets not beat around the bush; we all know that we're on the brink of war."

"Let's not be alarmist…" said Janeway.

"I'm only telling your Borg friend why she is here Admiral," Berg turned to Seven, "So soon after the Dominion War, it's only _efficient _to be pre-emptive don't you think?" Seven just stared back in stony silence, not reacting to his apparent appeal to her Borg sensibilities. He continued none the less, "The Borg have knowledge of many weapons don't they, technological and biological?"

This phrase made the meaning of the meeting sink in, they wanted her to build advanced weapons for a pre-emptive strike against the Romulans. Another glance at Berg forced a memory from another drone into her mind, his face twisted in anger as he tried to recruit for Section 31. The realisation of the type of person he was made her sick, did Admiral Janeway know what she was getting into? In a thinly veiled barb she said, "The Borg have no use for biological weapons, killing possible drones slowly is highly inefficient, to my knowledge in most cultures such weapons are used by power hungry individuals, they _bend the rules_ so they say."

In this reference to Section 31, Berg's face darkened momentarily before smoothing back over. "Technological then?"

"You are not at war yet Commander; perhaps you should wait to see whether it's needed."

"You will not help us then?" asked Samuels.

"I will always be loyal to the Federation, but my knowledge is dangerous in any hands, I am attempting to atone for my crimes by not furthering bloodshed."

"You've certainly made sure she assimilated the Prime Directive haven't you Kathryn?" snapped Samuels. "I have better things to do than bow to the whims of a Borg!" With that he stormed out, Berg took this opportunity to slide up to Seven.

"I for one understand where you're coming from Seven."

Seven raised an eyebrow, "You do?"

He gripped her wrist hard, stepping uncomfortably close to her face. "Yes, you want to know exactly how you're knowledge is used, so that it is not…abused. That is perfectly understandable. I have contacts who could arrange for you to be more _directly _involved…"

"If you think I will cooperate in any way with your _contacts _you have badly misjudged my character." Seven hissed in anger.

Commodore Kettering stepped in, firmly removing Berg's hand from her wrist. "I think you've said enough Commander."

Berg glared at him and left. "Thank you, Commodore." Said Seven quietly.

"I wouldn't trust that man further than I could throw him."

Seven didn't bother to dissect the imagery, she understood the sentiment. "That would be wise."

"Leave us please, Commodore." Said Janeway coolly.

"Yes, Admiral." Said Kettering, throwing Seven an apologetic look as he left.

"Well, that was humiliating! I assured them that you would help."

"Without asking me?"

"You just don't understand, the Federation cannot afford another war, the Dominion War is the worst for three generations! I'm almost glad Voyager was in the Delta Quadrant for the duration. Why can't you understand the need for action?"

"Any action using the Borg technology would surely be a violation of the Prime Directive."

"Since when have you lectured _me _about the Prime Directive? If you heard half the things Berg has told me about what the Romulans are doing…"

"You cannot trust Berg, Admiral! He is manipulating you for his own ends…"

"Commander Berg is one of the most decorated officers in Starfleet! I knew him at the Academy, if I can't trust him then I can't trust anyone!"

"Please Admiral…"

"Just go!"

Seven was hurt that she wouldn't even hear her out but knew a lost cause when she saw one and left, almost crashing into Commodore Kettering as she exited into the street.

"I'm assuming it didn't go well?" He asked her, stopping her from making her planned retreat.

"No." she stated bluntly.

"You did the right thing; most people would be pleased to know that you're not using your knowledge for any violent purpose, even if it's for the apparent greater good."

"Thank you." She said quietly, his words not really sinking in until she was almost at home.

Seven got a shock when she entered the apartment; Chakotay was sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing back? Did the Admiral send for you?" she was unable in her stressed state to keep the accusatory note from her voice.

He stood up and came to her. "No. Why would she? I got home earlier than I expected."

"Oh."

That wasn't the reaction I expected. The meeting must have gone really badly. "Are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"No." He'll react like the Admiral, he won't understand.

The rest of the night the tension was boiling over until Chakotay could barely stand it. When Seven retreated to their room, he followed her with a new determination to confront her, until she said in a lifeless sad tone "Do you trust me?"

He turned sharply, frustration turning hurt into anger. "Of course I trust you! I love you! I want to marry you for God's sake…" he stopped as he realised what he had just said and heard Seven gasp.

She was stupefied and for some reason what she had been reluctant to tell him poured out, with some omissions concerning the nature of Section 31.

"I should have done what the Admiral said shouldn't I?" She moved to sit on the bed to stop her legs collapsing beneath her.

"No! The Admiral was wrong to ask you to do such a thing!" He grasped her wrists and gently rubbed her skin with his thumbs. "When your gut tells you something is wrong, don't ever do it, ok?"

Seven looked at him in confusion. "What has my digestive system got to do with my morals?"

Chakotay laughed softly, "Nothing…wait" He left her side although she clung to his hands and went to the kitchen to get the ring from his pocket. He knelt down and took her human hand in his. "I meant every word I said. I want to marry you; I intended to make it more romantic than this…"

Seven recovered her wits enough to pull him up and kiss him passionately, pulled back for air, she murmured in his ear. "Is that romantic enough for you?"

"I assume I can take that as a yes?" he replied breathlessly as he lay down beside her.

"You may."

He beamed at her as he put the ring on and she admired it. "What do I get for you?"

"Oh, I don't get anything from you."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Desire now overrode his patience. "Can you my beautiful fiancée ask me all these things again in the morning?" He proceeded to kiss all over her face so that she couldn't refuse.

"That would be acceptable." Seven murmured happily, her anxieties temporarily forgotten in the waves of loves.

**A/n: Please review! This was another set up chapter, it's unavoidable, this is quite a complicated story. I'm not good at angst but if you like Janeway that much why are you reading a C7 story? I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seven opened her eyes blearily, confused by the glittering object which dazzled her eyes until she realised it was the diamond on her ring, still in place on her hand from the night before. Feeling the pleasant bulk of a soundly asleep Chakotay beside her, she propped her herself up on her elbow and gently traced the outline of his facial tattoo with her fingers, the fears of the day before non existent as she watched him. Eventually she woke up enough to realise that 0900 hours was fast approaching, she would have to go to work. Reluctantly she tried to sit up, but Chakotay began to stir, tightening his grip round her waist and pressing his face into her shoulder. Any resolve she had to leave him disappeared and she had a new idea. Somehow managing to get out from under him with liberal use of soft kisses which soothed him enough to let her go, she got out of bed a threw on her dressing gown, entered the living room and sat at the phone, where she rearranged the screen so that the person she was going to call could not see her incomplete state of dress.

That person was Commander Benning of Starfleet Engineering Corp and also Seven's boss. They exchanged normal pleasantries and Seven built up enough confidence to ask her question. "Would it badly inconvenience you to allow me to take a day of annual leave today?"

Benning couldn't help but smile at the young woman, she looked the happiest he had ever seen her, with a constant smile on her face, a healthy pink hue to her normally pale complexion and unhidden excitement in her normally cool detached eyes. "You have the highest attendance rate of any of my people, of course you can! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Thank you Commander."

"Anytime."

Just as she terminated the call Seven heard Chakotay calling for her and returned to the bedroom. He smiled in relief when he saw her. "I was worried you'd gone to work without saying goodbye!"

"I am not going to work today."

"Why not?" asked Chakotay perplexed.

"I took a day of annual leave."

Chakotay stared at her in astonishment. "You've never taken a _voluntary_ day off in the five years I've known you!" he exclaimed.

Seven looked at her feet, beginning to feel uncertain if she'd done the right thing. "I thought…since this is the day after our engagement was confirmed I should spend the day with you…and since Tuesday is your day off I thought today would most suitable…" He still had that look on his face and her unease deepened. "My plan is not satisfactory to you?"

"Of course it's satisfactory! It's one of the best ideas you've ever had!" he said enthusiastically.

She approached where he sat at the end of the bed. "What do you wish to do?"

Chakotay wrapped his arms round her back. "Well, since we're officially engaged now, we could do a practice run for our honeymoon."

Seven was confused. "A trip away for one day?"

He laughed softly. "Sightseeing isn't the main reason for a honeymoon." He said, suggestively tugging at her dressing gown.

Realising what he meant she kissed him deeply. "If that's what you want, just say." She murmured.

"I will next time, I promise." He replied in the same tone, returning the kiss and pulling her gently on to the bed.

That day was a cherished one of privacy, they didn't inform anyone of their engagement until Thursday, three days after the event, when they met Icheb, Harry, Tom, B'Elanna and baby Miral for lunch. Halfway through the meal Chakotay decided it was time to make the announcement. Putting his arm around Seven he tapped the top of a glass for attention. "I have something I'd like to say." When they had all turned to look at him he continued. "I have asked Seven to marry me and she said yes."

The reaction was immediate. "So, you've finally decided to make an honest woman of her, huh Chakotay?" said Harry jovially.

Seven tried not to feel hurt by this comment, by his tone she had a feeling it was a strange human saying but Icheb took it the wrong way and angrily said "Seven has_ always _been honest, Lieutenant Kim!"

"I'm sorry! It's a human saying from back when it was frowned upon to live together without being married, Seven's one of the most honest people I've ever met!" Harry threw Seven a sheepish, apologetic smile and she nodded her head in forgiveness.

Tom, Harry and Icheb had been very vocally supportive but Seven was anxious about B'Elanna's reaction, feeling that her acceptance was more important to Chakotay. Catching her worried glance B'Elanna spoke up. "It's wonderful news! How big of a mess did he make of asking you Seven?"

Her telling of the story created much mirth and Tom closed the lunch with a toast. "May your marriage be happier than mine!" getting a smack on the arm from B'Elanna in response.

The following days were relatively uneventful but a weight still lay on both their minds; they had yet to inform the Admiral. It was on Chakotay's birthday, twelve days after their engagement, that she finally made her views known to him as he walked home to take Seven out to dinner. He was just turning into their street when he saw her. "Kathryn?" he called out in surprise.

She came up to him and started into her tirade with even giving a greeting. "You're marrying her, then? I suppose it was inevitable, even if you are a bad influence on her…"

"A bad influence?" said Chakotay enraged.

"Yes! You've been telling her not to help Starfleet…"

"Are you still bitter about that meeting? It was her own decision, even if I do think she made the right one, it's none of your business! You're just angry because you've lost total control of her…"

"I just want what's best for her! She should cooperate with Starfleet…"

"She will and I know you care about her. Please accept this because it's what makes us happy and we want you to be part of our lives. Excuse me." He left her standing there dumbfounded to return to Seven.

Meanwhile Seven was standing in front of a mirror in their room, evaluating the outfit she had chosen for the occasion, a midnight blue backless knee length halter neck. She stood for several seconds deciding about her hair before ultimately leaving it down. As she turned to meet Chakotay at the door she felt a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea which rapidly faded. It's a good thing the Doctor returns on Friday, there must be something wrong with my alcove; I've been below my peak efficiency for days.

She greeted Chakotay, looking particularly attractive in a dress shirt and trousers, with an affectionate kiss, but he appeared tense. "What's wrong?"

"I met the Admiral, I'll tell you at dinner." Swiftly changing the subject he said. "So where's that secret present you've been hiding for days?"

She thought of the boxes stuffed in her cupboard. "I'll show you later, after dinner."

He smiled at her attempt at coquettishness. "It's not got anything to do with that great dress, has it?"

"No. Let's go, we'll be late."

"Okay, ma'am." He said jokingly as he followed her down the stairs.

The meal at their normal place was delicious; Chakotay talked of wedding preparations with her, wanting to avoid talking about his confrontation with the Admiral, but Seven eventually managed to get a full report from him and felt guilty. "My one decision has disrupted _your _relations with her."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "She'll come around; she'll have to, because I'm not changing my mind. Have you told the Doctor yet?"

"I want to tell him in person, I'm sure he will be very pleased, but you may be burdened with watching my health."

Chakotay laughed. "I'm okay with that…" he stopped as he noticed the sudden drain of colour from her face. "You're chalk white! Are you okay?"

Seven swallowed another wave of unexpected nausea; although she herself was unsure of its cause she tried to reassure him. "I'm fine; I probably haven't been regenerating enough, that's all."

Chakotay was unconvinced. "Come on, we'll go home." He called for the bill, paid it and they rose to go, but Seven experienced more dizziness and had to hold onto the table to stop herself from falling. "I'm taking you to the hospital!" said Chakotay forcefully.

"No!"

"What do you mean no? You practically fainted!"

Seven looked up at him with pained eyes. "Let me show you your present first." She pleaded uncharacteristically.

Chakotay couldn't resist that tone and partially gave in. "Fine, we'll take the shortcut home and look, but then you let me take you to the hospital okay?"

Seven smiled in relief and nodded silently in agreement. Chakotay put a protective arm round her waist and they began to walk home. The shortcut took them through many poorly lit side street and they sped up as it began to rain. Suddenly, in a dark corner, a group of three hooded figures materialised using a transporter. The couple stopped. "Hey! What are you doing?" Chakotay called out suspiciously.

"Looking for her." Said the one of the men, grabbing hold of Seven, who immediately fought back. A second one hit her over the head and Chakotay ran at him in a rage. Seven uttered a blood curdling scream as the third man phasered Chakotay in the chest. He fell to the ground. "_Chakotay!_" Seven screamed again as she forgot all else as she tried to run to her fiancé, but men seized her roughly and the last thing she was aware of was the buzz of a transporter.

Hearing Seven's screams people ran towards them, finding Seven gone and Chakotay lying crumpled on the pavement.

**A/n: I finally got to the plot's turning point. I know it's a cliff-hanger, don't worry I'll update soon. Can anyone guess what was making Seven ill? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the transport ended Seven lashed out blindly in panic, her feet and nails contacting with a brute of a man, but he just threw her over his back like a ragdoll, the sensation of being flipped immediately caused Seven to pass out and she went limp in her captor's arms.

The pain shooting up her shoulders pulled her from the blessed unconsciousness, she instinctively tried to run but as her senses came back realised that she was bound to a chair by her ankles, her arms twisted painfully behind her back. The room she was in was pitch black, but with her optical implant she could see outlines of objects clearly enough to be able to tell that she was in some sort of storage room. The muffled roar of engines told her she was in a starship which was not a good sign; her captors were removing her from Earth's orbit. Her internal clock told her that she had been unconscious for twelve hours, it would now be Sunday morning in San Francisco by now, surely someone had found Chakotay and treated him?

A sudden influx of light into the room temporarily blinded her and she struggled to focus on the woman who had just entered carrying a tray of food. She gave the hooded woman her most steely glare. "Where am I? Release me _now_!"

"Eat." The woman ordered, completely unmoved, putting the tray at Seven's feet.

"I cannot." Stated Seven icily, indicating her bound arms. Untie me she thought desperately.

The woman was wise to that and began to spoon feed her, forcing it down until Seven choked and had to swallow. When the plate was emptied to her satisfaction, she left as silently as she had entered leaving Seven stranded once again in total darkness. She forced herself to analyse the encounter over and over for anything helpful but all that she could glean was that the woman had spoken Glerenian, which didn't soothe her because the Glerenians were mercenary race willing to do anything for anyone, this ship must be taking her to her final destination.

Much as her mind attempted to fight the constant nausea, it eventually gave in to the demands of her body and she was powerless to stop herself from vomiting until she once more lost consciousness.

"_Seven!"_ yelled Chakotay as he jerked back to consciousness, hoping against hope that it had all been a horrific nightmare, but finding himself in the bare sterile environment of a hospital room. A young nurse, alerted by his cries ran to his bedside. "It's all right, sir!" she exclaimed, trying to get him to lie back down, but he fiercely resisted.

"It's not all right! Where's Seven?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Well then, _bring me someone who does_!" He yelled again, trying to get out of bed, ignoring the pain which burned in his chest.

"Bring his doctor in here now!" the nurse told security sharply.

Chakotay sat back slightly, his body heaving and his heart thumping until he was shocked again by the EMH and Admiral Janeway entering the room together. "Doctor, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on Trill…" He took one look at their horribly despondent and stressed features and his heart plunged to his stomach. "She…she can't be…"

"She's gone." Said the Admiral listlessly.

"_NO_! She can't be dead! You should have saved her…"

"That's not what she meant, Chakotay! She's gone as in missing! Do you know who it was who took her?" The Doctor said urgently.

"If I knew do you think I'd be sitting in here taking to you when I could be out _killing_ those _bastards_ who have taken my fiancée?" he shouted, unable to control the myriad of emotions that were rushing through him.

"No, no of course not." Responded the Doctor heavily, all of his hopes had been pinned on Chakotay remembering something useful.

"Starfleet are doing all they can…" said Janeway.

"Well, get them to do more because they obviously haven't found her yet have they?" he stood up and began to walk to the door, the Doctor held him back by the arm.

"You were hit in the chest by a phaser on high stun; you should stay here and recover."

Chakotay wrenched his arm away, "If you think I'm going to just lie in here like everything's fine, you're deluded."

"Seven wouldn't want you to injure yourself because of her." Stated the Admiral in a hard tone.

"Don't you _dare _talk about what Seven would want, you're acting as if she's already dead and buried!" The last phrase made a sob rise in his throat but he choked it back. "Where are they controlling the search from?"

"Starfleet Headquarters." Said the Doctor in a muted tone.

"Fine." Said Chakotay stoically, leaving them as fast as he could to help with the search.

Seven spent the next twenty four hours trapped in that same room, going in and out of consciousness, her body weak from near constant vomiting, her mind gradually shutting down as she tried to cope with intense loneliness and fear. The same man as before entered hurriedly clipping what she recognised as a transporter beacon to her torn, stained dress. In desperation she clamped her teeth down on his hand, making him yowl in pain before angrily slapping her hard across the face. "No! Don't do it!" cried Seven in near pleading desperation as he pressed a button the wall which beamed her away.

She was thrown forward as the chair she was tied to toppled over and she had to remain lying helpless on the floor of wherever she now was. She managed to contort her body into making it possible to look around her new prison. Within a matter of minutes she made a sickening discovery, she was now on a Romulan warbird.

The men who met her Glerenian captor in the ready room of the new ship were not Romulan however, but human.

"What do you mean you didn't get Chakotay? He was part of the deal!" shouted one of the men irately.

"He fought back, we had to stun him to get the Borg!" replied the Glerenian.

"Well as long as you brought Seven of Nine it doesn't matter, but you only get half the money." Said the other man.

"What? That wasn't the agreement! I was to get the Borg whatever condition she was in! Which is very good anyway, my woman says she has been showing signs of sickness."

The second man had an idea. "I'll pay you the agreed amount if you scan her with this" He threw the Glerenian a Federation medical tricorder. "and bring it back to me."

The Glerenian grumpily agreed and went to scan the drone, returning as quickly as possible because even a seemingly defenceless Borg was in his opinion too dangerous to hang around. He knew he would get his money as soon as he saw the human smile at the scan results.

"Take the money and leave!" snapped the man as soon as the alien had left he turned to his companion smiling gleefully.

"What are you smiling about Johnson? The drone I've met won't help us without being under serious duress! And now we don't have our leverage, we needed Chakotay!"

Johnson ignored this outburst from his hot blooded companion. "Tell me Berg, what do you think is perfect leverage to have over Seven of Nine?"

"I just told you, her lover, Chakotay!"

"Ah, I think I can do one better. What about the unborn child of her dead lover?"

"That Borg's _pregnant_? Wait…the Glerenians didn't kill him…"

"Honestly Berg, I don't know what your recruiter was thinking when he chose you! She doesn't know they left him alive!"

"It was a lucky day for the Federation when the leaders chose you to lead this mission Johnson." Said Berg in admiration.

"Thank you, now I think I'd better get on with it."

Seven sat tense and ready, her will to escape returning now that she knew her captors' identity. She was just thinking of where was the best place to injure a Romulan, when a human man entered and she felt relief flood over her. It was Starfleet. "Thank you! You got them! Please take me home!"

"I assume you mean Earth rather than the Collective?"

Stunned, Seven stared at him blankly. "Of course I mean Earth!"

He walked up to her, taking her chin forcefully and tilting her head back. "Berg wasn't lying when he said Chakotay was lucky, you're strangely magnetic."

Berg? Seven felt like she'd been hit and wrenched her head away with an angry shriek. "You're part of _Section 31_!"

"Why you're quick on the uptake aren't you? It's a shame that you didn't accept Berg's offer, you would have made such a good operative and the valiant Commander Chakotay of Voyager would still be with us."

Seven choked in shock before feeling herself snap. "_NO! You're lying_!" she screamed hysterically.

"Now, now, calm down. You wouldn't want to do _his _child any harm would you?"

"No…no…it's impossible…" Seven whimpered.

"Everything's possible." He looked her bowed head and violently shaking body. "You still don't believe me?" Seven shook her head defiantly. "Okay then, get up." He dragged her up and through the halls of the ship against her will eventually ending up in the ship's tiny sick bay. "Doctor, I have a new patient for you." Johnson turned to Seven. "I'll be back when you know the truth."

It was only when Johnson had left that the doctor turned around, Seven despite her shattered mind recognised him. "Dr Stonetsky? You work for Section 31?"

Stonetsky an elderly looking man, probably past retirement age, immediately snapped back, "No! They kidnapped me and my wife…" he looked Seven's shaking form up and down and his face softened. "just as they did to you evidently."

"Yes." Replied Seven weakly, her legs giving out beneath her.

"Whoa!" cried out Stonetsky as he caught her before guiding her to the biobed, healing her bruised face and running scans over her. "You're pregnant!" he said almost immediately, his voice full of fresh pity.

"No, they are lying…" Seven whispered in denial.

"Look," he said softly, handing her the tricorder, "this says you conceived about two weeks ago, does that make sense? I know I'm not an obstetrician but I'm still a doctor and my wife was a midwife for twenty years, we'll do all that we can to help you…"

Seven wasn't really listening after the part about how far along she was, which confirmed it all. Had she really been so careless immediately following her engagement that she had forgotten all common precautions? If they were telling the truth about this, then it was only logical they were also telling the truth about Chakotay. Her heart broke then and she could no longer hold back the tears. Johnson entered at that moment as if he'd been waiting to hear the sound of her sobbing and roughly guided her to another room, a sumptuously decorated bedroom with a Borg regeneration alcove sitting in it. They had been planning this in detail. "These are your quarters. I hope you find them comfortable. If you require anything call for me, you may call me Johnson." He smirked at her sadistically and left, locking the door behind him.

She collapsed onto to the bed, her nails digging into her palms until they bled. Seeing the glitter of her ring, Chakotay's face appeared before her and the thought that she would never see his face again dragged strangled sobs from her chest. She wrapped her arms protectively round her abdomen, thinking of the life newly formed and growing inside, the only part of Chakotay she would now ever have. She already knew that the baby was the only reason she now had to live; anger and grief filled her at Section 31's willingness to exploit her pregnancy and her own powerlessness to stop them.

**A/n: Don't hate me; you know I'll reunite them eventually! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chakotay walked out of the hospital in a dazed detached state which he had never known in his life previously. Such was his almost deranged focus on getting to Starfleet Headquarters that he was deaf to Tom Paris's attempts to get his attention until Tom grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Hey, Chakotay…you need to go back to hospital…we're doing everything possible…" Tom was deeply disturbed by the deathly pallor which had settled across his friend's face.

Chakotay, still reeling from his exchange with the Admiral and Doctor, responded instantly with a sharpness which Tom had never heard in his soft voice before. "If they were doing _everything _possible, she'd be back by now…"

Tom felt an overwhelming pity for the visibly crushed man. "Chakotay, listen I…"

Chakotay sensed and resented the pity, "No, you listen! If this had happened to B'Elanna, God forbid, you'd be doing exactly what I'm doing now…"

"I know, I know I would, you must be going out of your mind…come on I can get you into the search meeting…my dad is helping to coordinate the search."

Chakotay didn't need to be told twice, he sprinted past security and into Starfleet Headquarters, Tom apologising for him as he followed close behind.

In the large conference room, Chakotay immediately spied Admiral Paris and ran up to him. "What's happening?" he asked him urgently.

"Chakotay! Have you recovered?" Paris paused when he saw Chakotay wave the question away impatiently. "She…was transported off of the surface. The signal has proved untraceable. But we do have one lead…"

"Well?"

"The attack you suffered and the subsequent disappearance of Seven is almost identical to a kidnapping in Moscow more than four months ago, Alexander and Lyudmila Stonetsky, their daughter was only saved because the son in law intervened, do you know of any connection that you or Seven has with these people?"

"Seven has never been outside of San Francisco since Voyager returned, that couple has no connection to either of us as far as I'm aware. Can they tell us anything about who took them?"

"That's just it; we're yet to find them…"

Chakotay tried not to let the meaning of these words sink in just as a young lieutenant spoke to the Admiral. "Sir, we have read the records of every known ship in Earth's orbit and there's nothing to suggest any of them are responsible, we've also activated all the scanners in Federation space and there not a trace of her unique life sign.

"Have you informed our allies?"

"Yes sir, all the embassies have been asked to alert their security services to the situation."

"Good, good. Anyone have anything to ask the eyewitness which may help further our cause?"

A serious looking female Vulcan ensign stood up. "If I may Admiral?"

"Of course."

The woman swivelled her head round to give Chakotay a cold penetrating gaze. "Forgive me Commander but it seems only logical to ask this question, how can you be certain that this is not a Borg ploy to use up the Federation's strained resources, she has returned to them in the past…"

"If she wanted to return she could have gone at any time! Willing participants aren't normally hit over the head! Willing participants don't scream as I'm shot…" Chakotay snarled at the woman.

Admiral Paris pulled him back. "Don't overreact Chakotay...it was just a question, I'll have her reassigned…"

"It wasn't a question, it was an accusation! If everyone in here thinks like that I'll look for her myself!"

Tom attempted to calm him down. "There's still a lot of leads we haven't tried Chakotay, she was almost taken by the Ferengi while on Voyager remember? We just have to look and we'll find her okay?"

These words had a somewhat pacifying affect on Chakotay, but he didn't leave, pushing his way to a console and beginning to trawl through records and leads.

Seven spent the next three days shut in her "quarters" that were really a cell. The physical weakness caused by her pregnancy was compounded by the terrible weight of her grief for Chakotay. She avoided regenerating out of fear for her baby, until the forth night when her cybernetic arm ceased functioning and her vision went blurry. Realising the futility of not regenerating, that night she entered the alcove.

The cold chill of persistent heavy rain brushed her face and her eyelids fluttered open to find herself not in the war bird but on the rain drenched street she had been taken from. Irrational joy filled her until she saw a body lying in the street. She ran up to it unwillingly but she was somehow pushed into a kneeling position next to the body. When she saw the face she saw her greatest fear. It was Chakotay. She heard a cackling laugh and looked up. Johnson glared down at her, a hood around his shoulders, and a phaser in his hand. "Look, look at what you've done to them." He ordered coolly. Them? She thought. When she looked down into her own arms, she saw what he meant, a baby, lifeless as its father, only with thin veins of silvery metal riddling its entire body. Horrified, Seven began to scream wildly and continued to even as the alcove released its grip on her body and mind and she fell to her knees on the floor.

As the initial violent shock subsided, she concentrated on getting her hands to stop shaking with the irrational hope that she would forget the nightmare. It was pointless, but it did bring one memory back to her mind, the Doctor's advice concerning a barrier against the nanoprobes. He had been certain it would protect her baby, would Dr Stonetsky be able to help her? The Doctor also said it would endanger my life, said a small voice in her head. It no longer mattered, her life was irrelevant now.

Stonetsky got a shock when he saw the drone enter the sick bay again, gone was the shaking hysterical wreck of a woman he had treated that horrible night, in her place was a stoic expressionless shell who sat on the biobed without so much as a greeting.

"Is there something I can do for you, miss…"

"Seven. You are an immunologist are you not?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

He saw Seven swallow a lump in her throat before replying. "I have been led to believe that the nanoprobes left in my bloodstream from when I was a drone will damage my unborn child, is there anything you can do?"

He saw now that the emotions he had witnessed before had not disappeared only been deeply repressed and buried. They revealed themselves in her eyes whenever she spoke of her baby, only to be hidden as soon as they had appeared. He couldn't reproach her for any of that, would he still be here if he hadn't used those same techniques? "I'll try to do whatever I can, may I have a sample?"

She dutifully extended her arm and he began to take blood from her. As she watched the blood gradually fill the vial, she felt the by now familiar feeling of nausea overwhelm her and her body tensed and turned in on itself.

Stonetsky knew the expression and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Nausea?" She nodded silently. "Don't worry, its normal. My wife took it really badly when she was expecting Vera."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, and two grandsons."

"What did they do to your wife?"

His face darkened. "She's here, somewhere. They keep her as a bargaining chip to make sure I do as they ask."

"Which is what?"

"They want me to build a biological weapon for use against the Romulans. My research was supposed to heal not kill!"

"Section 31 has been very methodical in choosing people who could do a great deal of damage to any enemy."

"Section 31! Everyone keeps saying that! It can't _possibly_ be part of the Federation!"

"It's not…officially." Seven sighed and explained everything she knew to her fellow captive as he studied her nanoprobes.

After taking in all this mind blowing information, he tried to distract himself by turning to the task at hand. "These are fascinating!" he exclaimed referring to the nanoprobes. "Do you ever get ill?"

"My human components have always been well maintained."

"Did your Doctor explain this "chemical barrier" to you?"

Seven proceeded to repeat every part of her conversation with the Doctor verbatim, leaving Stonetsky stunned. "How do you remember all that?"

"I have a photographic memory."

"I think I know what can be done, I'll synthesise some experimental drugs and trial it on your sample."

"Synthesise what Stonetsky?" Seven and Stonetsky's heads spun round to see Johnson before him.

"A drug to stop Seven from miscarrying."

"Excellent." He eyed Seven up and down, "I wouldn't want to lose my leverage now would I?"

"No, because then I would have no reason not to cause this ship's destruction." Seven replied in the most controlled icy tone she could muster.

"Stop with the empty threats. I've been very considerate to you, let you _adapt_ but now I need you to do an important task for me." He ignored her hate filled glare and pulled her from the room and back to her quarters, throwing her against the window. "Welcome to Romulan space, now I need you to use that pretty head of yours to build me the most destructive mines known to the Borg."

"Mines? You brought me out here just to deploy mines?"

"No, this is just a gentle introduction, my mother always said not to stress a woman in her first trimester…"

"I will donothing for_ you_!" He seemed to have been prepared for that response and pressed a blade into her spine.

"You don't have any say in the matter!" He felt the shiver of fear that passed through her and smiled in satisfaction, releasing her and turning away. "I want fifty mines by tomorrow morning!"

Seven crouched on the floor trying to slow her racing heart, when she had partially succeeded a new idea came to her.

Stonetsky entered her room that night in the company of a burly guard, holding a vial of the new drug and a med kit. He was shocked to see her tinkering with a bit of machinery. "What are you doing?"

"Building mines."

"I've been studying your problem and I think this is as good as we're going to get. I warn you, this is going to weaken you even more."

"I have no choice. I give you permission to administer it."

"Brace yourself." He warned gently, injecting the drug into her neck. She gasped in pain and had to lean on him to stop herself from fainting. "I'm going to have to increase the dose weekly until you deliver."

She leaned into him more to escape the suspicion of the guard. "If my plan works, my child will be born on Earth."

Ten weeks. Why haven't I found you yet Seven? Thought Chakotay desperately, his head in his hands as he tried to process what had just happened in the rescue meeting. "It's been over two months; we have to accept that the most likely explanation for Seven's disappearance is a revenge attack."

He had replied to that sharply. "Are you saying we should just give up?"

"I'm saying that the Government is no longer willing to allow Starfleet to expend any more resources on this search."

Oh, God how had it come to this? The feverish anger of the first few days had by now cooled to iron determination, even in his sleep, when he got any for he had developed severe insomnia, he thought of her. Their Voyager crewmates who had at first been so supportive now spent time that could be used searching for Seven trying to tempt him into grief, but he had rejected every call for a "memorial service" as Kathryn called it, with more passion every time it was brought up.

"Commander Chakotay?" He looked up to see Icheb standing looking down at his crouched form.

"I'm a civilian now Icheb, remember?"

"Yes…Chakotay. Come with me."

"Why?" he asked in a hollow defeated tone.

"There is something you must see." Chakotay knew that facial expression; he had seen an identical one on Seven's face enough times to know there was no point in arguing.

When he saw where Icheb was leading him, anger filling his soul, it was the apartment he had shared with Seven, which he had avoided since she disappeared. "Why are you bringing me here?" he hissed.

Icheb entered the apartment went to Seven's wardrobe and began pulling out boxes. "What's all that?" Chakotay asked suspiciously.

"Your birthday present. It is carefully catalogued information about pre warp species; she thought it would help your work."

Chakotay gazed down at the boxes and felt his eyes brim with tears. Icheb reacted with shock as Chakotay punched the wall with a sob and a groan of frustration.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"No! How can _you _say that to me? I can't believe even you think she's dead…"

"She's not dead! I have evidence that she's not! That's what I have been trying to tell you!" cried Icheb with a sudden passionate vehemence.

"_What_?"

"I found mines in Romulan space which emit Borg tracing signals, the mines are also Juxin in design, a reclusive Beta quadrant species, no one in the Alpha Quadrant except Seven or I would know how to build them!"

"Does the Borg signal tell you anything?"

"No, it's standardised, but only the Collective use it and there is no sign of them in Romulan space."

"She's leaving us a trail to follow, it's brilliant!" A sudden thought occurred to him, why would she be in Romulan space? No, it wasn't possible; would Section 31 really go that far? "Icheb, don't tell _anyone _else about this for now, okay?" I can't risk them finding out.

"I wasn't going to; hacking into Federation spy satellites is highly illegal."

Chakotay gave him the first smile he'd given anyone for weeks.

**A/n: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Seven lay on her bed on her quarters, for third time that day fighting back tears. Why am I still here? I've laid their mines. Her plan to alert Starfleet had come to nothing, twelve weeks after she had set the first one and she was still completely in the power of Johnson and Section 31. With every passing day the ship went deeper into Romulan space and her own personal situation worsened. Her hand moved unconsciously to her abdomen, at fourteen weeks she was beginning to show, when she looked in the mirror the seriousness of her situation hit her with a new force. At least the nausea seems to have ceased, I can think of an escape plan easier when I've not got my head in a bucket every ten minutes. Just as this thought passed through her head the personification of her fears came sauntering into the room. "Good Morning Annika" said Johnson with a sneer, he had begun to use her former name constantly when he realised how much it unnerved her. He sat on the only chair in the room, his eyes swiftly sweeping over and taking in her swelling figure. "Well, you're coming along aren't you?"

"What do you want?" Seven snapped.

"Now don't get hormonal, I just wanted to ask you something." He pulled a data pad out from behind his back and handed it to her.

Reading the pad with her habitual speed, Seven's glare deepened. "The Lumarin sonic blaster? Why do you want to ask questions about that?"

"Your own research says it is very destructive, virtually undetectable until it hits and can be fired while a ship's shield is up. I want you to equip this ship with one."

"What? _No_!"

He scoffed at her. "Annika, Annika, we've _had_ this conversation and I'm sure you remember how it ends…" He grabbed her face and twisted it round, his nails bruising the fragile skin. "You _still_ have no choice! Your situation is unchanged!" He let go of her as suddenly as he had pounced and walked to the door. "You have four weeks until we reach the chosen target." He waved into the room a particularly large brutish guard. "Ixan here will be your guide as you work, as long as you're with him you have free rein to do as you must to build this weapon. I will be following your work closely." With that parting threat he left, but the guard remained in the room with her.

"Come, you must begin." Said the guard in a deep listless voice.

Seven almost refused but saw his finger near the trigger of his large phaser rifle and reluctantly allowed him to lead her to the bowels of the ship.

At first she could do nothing except work on her horrific task as a at least one engineering officer as well as Ixan the guard watched her constantly, but as the day wore on their concentration began to slip and she saw her chance. Discreetly pulling up a plan of the ship, she memorised it. The transporters wouldn't do her much good, there wasn't anywhere to beam to; she would have to use a shuttle. That was a suicide mission surely, she would have to disable all the scanners, so that they wouldn't see her leaving and then try and flee. Her mind was processing this just as she caught her guard looking at her uneasily, he was afraid of her. She glanced down at her cybernetic hand, a plan forming in her head as she set the scanners to deactivate on a timer, there were_ some_ advantages to having visible implants.

Afternoon became evening and Seven decided to go ahead with her plan, turning to her guard she said, "I must go to my daily medical check now."

"Later. Continue to work." The guard replied gruffly, not looking her in the eye.

Seven took a step forward so that their bodies collided, extending the nanoprobe injectors in her hand at that moment and pressing them into his side without piercing the skin. "No, now." She ordered quietly. The man froze as he realised what was happening, the threat had the desired affect and he walked with her to sick bay without alerting anyone.

Stonetsky stepped back in fear when he saw the pair enter. "Seven what are you doing?" he hissed.

"Getting out of here. Please come with me."

"It's too dangerous…think of your baby…"

"It's all I ever think of! I have a plausible plan, take this opportunity."

Stonetsky's head fell in defeat. "I…can't…I won't…they'll kill my wife…"

Seven felt panic start to set in. She wasn't willing to leave without him, both out of affection and necessity; she needed him to keep producing the drug which maintained her pregnancy. Making an impulsive emotion based decision she turned to the guard again. "Where is Lyudmila Stonetsky?"

"I won't help a drone!"

"You will take me to her or I will inject with Borg nanoprobes and you will endure a slow death or else become part of the Collective."

He stood stock still for several seconds until the cool metal of Seven's hand pressed him into action and he led her out and into the turbo lift which plunged to the depths of the ship and opened onto a narrow dark corridor. "The woman is kept down there." Said the guard, pointing down the corridor.

"Show me."

He led her down to the barricaded room at the end and broke down the door at her order. A skeletal woman staring out screamed as soon as she laid eyes on them. "It is alright, your husband sent me!" Seven called out.

"My husband is dead!" shrieked Lyudmila.

"Alexander Stonetsky is not dead…"

"He will be if you don't stop this." Seven whirled around to see Johnson, who had a phaser pointed at her back.

Seven twisted in the restraints which tied her to the chair in her room. Alexander and Lyudmila were also in there with her, crying and clinging to each other. She felt sick as Johnson entered the room. "Really Annika, if you wanted a female companion I could have arranged it, but you always make thing so difficult for yourself…" He stood in front of her, leaning into her face. "What you did to the scanners really was ingenious, you'll need to teach me that, shame I've already had all the shuttles jettisoned or your plan might have worked…"

He suddenly crashed his mouth against hers, Seven choked in horror and bit his tongue hard, as soon as he pulled back with a bleeding mouth she slapped him across the face with every bit of strength she had, which despite her pregnancy was still considerable.

He just laughed at her. "Yes, I suppose that was inappropriate of me…I'll just wait until you get your figure back." Despite his nonchalant reaction to her attack, he left rapidly, leaving her alone with the Stonetskys who immediately both came to comfort a weeping Seven.

Alexander rubbed her back soothingly. "You've been so brave, look how you just shocked him, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Lyudmila took her hands, seeing the ring. "They have your fiancé dear?"

"No…they killed him…because of me…he didn't even know I'm pregnant…"

"No! Nothing about this is your fault! They told me Alexander was dead and here he is…they may be lying to you…"

"Do you think so?" said Seven through her tears.

"I should hope so! And he'll be looking for you and when he does he'll be so happy…"

Seven was so overwhelmed she couldn't contain herself any longer and wept openly into the older woman's shoulder.

Chakotay stood in front of the Romulan Earth Delegation, ready to make his argument as to why they should be allowed to search Romulan space for Seven. "Honourable Ministers…" he started, "I'm here because there is strong evidence to suggest that Seven of Nine is being held somewhere in Romulan space…"

"Are you accusing _us_?" snarled a minor male member of the delegation.

The female leader put her hand up to silence him. "What is your evidence?"

"We have found mines in Romulan space which only Seven could build emitting a signal…"

"_She_ built the mines which have been ravaging our merchant fleet, killing hundreds of civilians?"

"_No_! We think she's being coerced into attacking you…"

"Coerced or not, if we find any unauthorised ships in our space we will destroy them, whoever they belong to!"

"Minister if you'd just…"

"Excuse me ma'am this man is unstable and certainly doesn't represent the views of Starfleet or the Federation." Said a human male in the uniform of a Starfleet Commander.

"Remove him immediately Commander Berg and we may consider forgetting about this."

"_Berg_!" hissed Chakotay; here was his chance to confront a known member of Section 31.

"Stop Chakotay!" He felt a strong hand on his shoulder holding him back.

"Commodore Kettering! You don't understand, he's part of Section…"

"I know Chakotay! We can't risk alerting him or she'll also certainly be lost forever."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I have a plan."

The bright surface of Rumola II loomed before them through the view screen of the ship. Seven stood at a console preparing the weapon she had been forced to work on for the last four weeks.

"Aim it at these coordinates." Said Johnson standing at her back entered the coordinates into the console.

Seven was horrified when she read them. "That's a large Romulan settlement. I will not commit genocide!"

Johnson nodded to a guard and Lyudmila was suddenly dragged out and thrown against a bulkhead. "Do or she will be shot…" he pressed a needle into Seven's back, "this is very antiquated but still perfectly effective in the area of population control…"

Seven felt a sudden pain and fear overtook morals. She pressed the bottom, gasping in horror as a white light destroyed the settlement in a blink of an eye. Guilt swallowed her and Lyudmila had to catch her as she fainted.

She came back round lying on the biobed, Alexander and Lyudmila's faces looking at her worriedly. She tried to sit up but felt the pain again. "Dr Stonetsky, something is wrong!" she cried unable to keep the anxiety from her voice.

"Okay, okay, relax while I scan you." A relieved smile passed across his features as he read the results. "Everything's fine, she's just kicking you."

Seven stared at him, the meaning of the statement taking a while to sink in. "She…I'm going to have a daughter?"

"Yes, now that you're at eighteen weeks the scan can tell."

"Will the…movement continue to hurt like this?"

"It can take a while to get used to it, don't worry dear, this is what is supposed to happen." Lyudmila said in a soothing maternal tone.

How can I not worry? As she felt her daughter move again, Seven felt anxiety wash over her like never before. The fact that she was going to have a baby seemed a lot less abstract now. She was almost halfway to term, her baby may be born here. Even if Starfleet did come would they help her after what she had just done?

After five weeks of waiting, the Commodore's plan was finally starting to come together. They were going to use his ship, the U.S.S. Falcon, a Defiant class ship with a Romulan shield to go into Romulan space covertly to find Seven and uncover Section 31. All they had to do was locate them, Icheb was trawling through scanner records to find Seven's "trail of breadcrumbs" as Kettering called them.

Chakotay was in a deep conversation with Kettering when Icheb's head suddenly snapped up. "Chakotay!"

"What have you found?" asked Chakotay urgently.

"A large Romulan settlement on Rumola II has been completely decimated by a Lumarin sonic blaster."

Chakotay had a bad feeling about this. "Let me guess, only Seven can use one."

"You are correct. She must be being horribly blackmailed, I cannot envision her willingly using such a weapon."

"Rumola II! That is on the other side of Romulan space, it'll take eight weeks to get there and it's one of the most heavily fortified planets in the region! I'm sorry but the Falcon cannot go there alone." Said Kettering in a sad resigned tone.

"No! We're so close…" exclaimed Chakotay, upset and angry.

"Who says you're going in alone?" Chakotay turned to see Tom and Harry standing in the doorway.

"The keys to the U.S.S Resistance, designed by our very own Seven of Nine, an early wedding present from Admirals Janeway and Paris, _Captain_ Chakotay."

**A/n: Doesn't two chapters in one day deserve a review? Okay so I wrote most of Chapter 5 yesterday but still…**


	7. Chapter 7

"Captain?" echoed Chakotay

Harry smiled at his shocked face. "It was Admiral Janeway's idea, the Resistance has to go on a test mission and she thought what better cover for the rescue than the Falcon accompanying it.

"We're not going to file an exact flight plan of course, but the cloak Seven built can apparently disguise the fact that we're going to Romulan space." Tom explained.

"How long will it take to be ready?" asked Chakotay eagerly.

"Just a week."

Nine weeks later the pair of state of the art ships, Kettering on the Falcon and Chakotay on the Resistance, were just approaching Rumola II where the last sign of Seven had been found. Chakotay turned to Icheb at Tactical, "Any sign yet, Icheb?"

"No, sir." Icheb replied grimly.

"Kettering to Chakotay."

Chakotay put Kettering on the bridge view screen. "Have you found anything sir?"

"No, I think our best bet is to split up so we can cover more ground. Ensign Icheb told me that he had created a certain signal we could emit that only Seven would recognise, is it complete?"

Chakotay turned to Icheb and he nodded. "I'll send the specifications and we'll start using it immediately."

"We'll keep a comm. blackout until we have something, we can't risk alerting them."

"Yes sir."

"Good luck Captain."

"You too." When Kettering cut off, Chakotay sank into his chair. Please God, let luck be all we need, he prayed silently.

Seven was now being forced to build faster engines for the ship. Thankfully she no longer had to take the risk of climbing into engine ducts as at twenty seven weeks even Johnson had to face the fact that she was now far too large and weak to be doing such work. Thus she had the dangerous freedom of a console, meaning that she had two guards to her back the whole time, Johnson had learned the lesson of her failed escape attempt thirteen weeks before and now had her confined to quarters when she wasn't forced being forced to work or having her ten minute weekly scans, her only contact with the Stonetskys. She was running a scan of the surrounding space to begin her test run of the new engines when she saw it. She checked at least five times but her mind was not deceiving her, someone was sending out Borg alphanumeric signals in short bursts. The number 7.9 occurred over and over followed by the access codes to Astrometrics on Voyager for extra confirmation. They were coming for her. The hope that flowed into her entire being was indescribable and unfortunately was obvious on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" snarled one of her guards in suspicion.

Mercifully her natural presence of mind kicked into action. "My…baby moved." She lied as convincingly as she could, putting her hand to her stomach for extra effect.

"Shouldn't you be getting used to that by now woman?" responded the guard grumpily, not totally believing the lie.

"Yes I should be…perhaps you should take me to sick bay…"

"Get on with your work!" snapped the guard.

His companion looked at Seven thoughtfully, "Maybe we should…the boss will kill us if she dies because we didn't take her to sick bay…"

Seven hid the triumph from her features, remaining stoic as they argued and then eventually took her to sick bay.

As soon as she entered, Alexander scanned her with an unreadable expression on his face which Lyudmila caught but Seven didn't. Seven was desperate to tell them about the message so gave them the prearranged signal which Lyudmila acted on instantly. "Right, all men out!" she told the guards and Alexander.

"Why?"

"Because we have intimate female matters to discuss." Lyudmila replied coldly, taking advantage of the guards' visible squeamishness when it came to pregnancy. The ploy worked and the guards trooped out taking Alexander with them.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked Lyudmila anxiously.

"I received a coded message from Starfleet; they are definitely within a relatively close range of us."

"Oh that's wonderful!" exclaimed Lyudmila, feeling overjoyed.

"Hurry it up in there!" growled a guard, made suspicious by Lyudmila's happy voice.

"Hopefully they will pick up the tracer I put in the exhausts of the new engines." Seven whispered to her as she left.

Lyudmila excitedly told Alexander the news but was disturbed by his dark expression. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Yes of course I am…but they'd better hurry up."

"We've waited this long…"

"Yes, but Seven can't! The drugs I have to give her are destabilising her implants, she needs specialist care!"

"Will her baby be all right?"

"I…don't know, she won't get to full term that's for sure…I'm surprised she's managed this far…"

"For God's sake don't tell her Alexander, it would destroy her!"

"I'm not a fool! We'll just need to pray that Starfleet arrives before we have to cross that bridge."

Meanwhile Johnson was sitting in his comfortable ready room on the phone to a nervous Berg. "Johnson, we're worried that you've been compromised…"

"_What_? It was your job to make sure that didn't happen! What makes you think so?"

"Chakotay and several former Voyager crewmembers have disappeared from their homes. Commodore Kettering and his ship are also gone."

"Even if they are searching there's no way they'll find us."

"What if the Borg…"

"Trust me; they won't be getting guidance from anyone here."

Kettering was sitting in his ready room pondering the mission; it had been over a week since they had separated from the Resistance and began transmitting the signal, but still nothing. Maybe he had been misguided in pursuing this, giving a desperate man false hope and risking his career over a mirage. He was jolted from his thoughts by T'Mera, his Vulcan First Officer, calling him to the bridge urgently. "What is it T'Mera?"

"We have found traces of a Romulan war bird."

"We're in Romulan space T'Mera."

"No known Romulan war birds have had warp signatures which also have Borg markings."

"Rendezvous with the Resistance!"

"They are twelve hours away at maximum warp. It is highly likely that the trail will be gone by then."

Kettering made a snap decision. "Send them a message informing them and then follow the signal at maximum warp."

"Yes sir."

Seven was curled up on her bed, trying to think of anything but the crippling knot of pain in her back which had been with her relentlessly since she'd stepped out of her alcove that morning. She had never longed for one of Chakotay's back massages more in her life, she should expect new symptoms, but was this level of pain really normal? I should consult Dr Stonetsky. One glance at her guards told her this would be impossible, she had not been not of her room for a week, Johnson had suddenly clamped down on her movements without explanation even her medical checks had ceased entirely and she had been given no new tasks. Not that I am capable of doing anything. Suddenly the ship rolled violently to one side, an explosion boomed in a far away corner and the lights flickered ominously. "Bring Seven of Nine to the bridge _immediately_!" Johnson shouted the comm. Her guards grabbed her roughly and dragged her onto her feet. She couldn't stop a gasping groan leaving her mouth as a spasm of pain coursed through her body, but had not choice but to obey as they half carried her to the bridge.

They dumped her as soon as they entered the bridge; Seven grasped the wall to keep herself upright but was now finding the pain intolerable. As she glanced around she saw Alexander and Lyudmila being held at gun point by a stressed looking Johnson. Another blast of weapons fire directed her to where it was coming from, a Defiant class Federation ship, their rescuers had come. A broken up signal filled the bridge. "Give…up….your…hostages…..surrender." Despite the interference Seven recognised the voice, Commodore Kettering.

Johnson seized Seven by the arm and hissed in her ear, "Give them our answer, fire the weapon!"

"No!" By now so wracked with pain that only Johnson was keeping her up, Seven knew that her resistance was futile, but her emotions kept her going.

Johnson forced her up against the console. "Do it or I will kill your little hybrid brat the moment you give birth!"

Seven winced in both pain and horror, that was the one threat she couldn't withstand, especially now. Bent over the console she set the weapon on the lowest setting possible and pressed the button with a wretched sob. She saw the blinding white flash and screamed both from guilt ridden grief and pain as pain shot through her like a lightning bolt and her legs gave way beneath her.

Her confused brain couldn't process what had happened. Have I been shot? She pressed her hands to the floor and came to the slow realisation that she was both sitting in and covered in blood. Her red stained hands began to shake and her conscious mind shut down in shock as her body gave in to the pain.

Lyudmila and Alexander took advantage of the chaos to rush to Seven's side. Lyudmila put her arms round her shoulders. "Listen…listen, your waters have broken…but everything is going to be fine…just try to breathe deeply…" Seven was understandably unresponsive; her breath coming in short panicked bursts between the spasms. "Try and stand up…" pleaded Lyudmila who running out of ideas looked to her husband in desperation. Alexander thought back to his emergency medical training, when to a console and beamed all three of them to sick bay.

Lyudmila took charge, ordering Alexander to barricade the door and lowering Seven onto the biobed. "How far apart are the contractions?" she asked urgently.

Seven stared at the ceiling, her eyes glazed over. "It's too early…my little girl…"

"Is going to be fine! The best thing you can do for her right now is try to relax and you'll have her soon enough, okay?" Lyudmila was met by silence before noticing electric shocks surging through Seven's implants. "Alexander!" she cried out in fear.

He ran a scan over her, "Her implants are destabilising!" He injected her with a drug and the distressing surging stopped. "She's haemoraging…but only five centimetres dilated…"

"Can't you perform a caesarean?"

"If I cut into an implant they'd both be dead!" He kicked the wall in frustration.

"You'd better get that incubator working while we wait then!" snapped Lyudmila.

Over the next six hours Lyudmila had to constantly soothe a delirious Seven, who seemed to see Borg everywhere. As late night turned into early morning, she took a turn for the worse, her implants needing to be constantly stabilised which left her unaware of where she was and weeping for Chakotay. "Can't you give her a painkiller or anything?" cried a desperate Lyudmila.

"It's all Romulan drugs in here!"

As he said that he heard Seven's voice, "Doctor…the pain…is…different…like pressure…"

Lyudmila choked back a sob at hearing a coherent, if very weak Seven. She checked her progress and almost cried in relief. "You're ready to push."

They tried to keep her talking but blood loss was taking hold of her again, although she pushed when they told her to. After twenty minutes of running on nothing but adrenaline it was over, a tiny unmoving baby girl was caught by Alexander and she was rapidly whisked away by Lyudmila, who immediately began to try to revive her. Seven slumped back, her body aching for the release of unconsciousness as she began to haemorrhage even more, but she didn't give into her body's demands until she heard a weak stuttered cry fill the room which both gave her relief and heartbreaking sorrow as she fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Seven_!" Chakotay jerked awake with a cry, his heart racing, feeling sick with fear. As the panic which had suddenly gripped him drained away, he tried desperately to rationalise his emotions. It's just because I'm worried that Kettering won't get to her. They had received the Falcon's message six hours before and had immediately followed; the Doctor had ordered him to rest until they either met up with the Falcon or traced Seven, apparently he was on the brink of a nervous breakdown. He had denied it and resisted at the time but as his mind reeled from the nightmare he couldn't help thinking maybe the Doctor was right. He shakily got up and replicated a cup of tea but felt unable to drink it, the feeling that something drastic had happened weighed heavily on his heart.

"Captain, we're getting a distress signal from the Falcon!" shouted Harry through the comm. system.

"What?" His heart twisted in grief, his bad feeling hadn't been unfounded. "I'll be right there!"

When he reached the bridge the sight of the ravaged Falcon greeted him on the view screen. "Commodore, what happened!" he exclaimed.

Kettering ran a stressed hand through his hair. "We found the ship…"

"You…you have Seven?" Wild desperate hope filled him.

"I'm sorry…they shot us with some sort of sonic weapon…she's definitely on that ship though, we did it some good damage before we had to retreat but…"

"Do you think there's _any_ way we could try again?"

"This ship in no fit state to fight and if you were to go in alone you'd have to try something dangerous to have any chance of getting everyone, including Seven, back alive."

Chakotay would have tried anything, no matter how dangerous to get Seven back, but as he was a Captain now he had to take total responsibility for the lives of his crew. He scanned the set, determined faces of his senior officers and Tom spoke for them all. "I think after all this we can have one last go, Chakotay."

Chakotay nodded to each one gratefully, before going on the ship wide comm. "Crew, we all know what we came for, but considering the circumstances participation in this mission is entirely voluntary. Anyone who doesn't feel able to go must beam over to the Falcon and help with repairs."

No one left their station and upon hearing this Chakotay felt fresh hope enter his depleted soul.

"Godspeed Captain." Said Kettering in blessing.

"Thank you, sir." He turned to Tom. "Follow that trail at maximum warp."

"Yes sir."

As they left the Falcon behind, Chakotay heard Icheb ask for him and went to Tactical. "What is it Icheb?"

"Captain…my anxiety about Seven's state of health has increased again, she would never shoot a Federation vessel willingly…"

Chakotay felt his shoulders sag. "I know Icheb, I'm worried too but worrying won't help Seven." Even though he said that, Chakotay was unable to take his own advice.

Lyudmila felt unspeakable relief as the child she had begun to fear was stillborn uttered a plaintive mewing but still life insuring cry. "Oh, thank God!" She rubbed the blood from the tiny fragile body to get her circulation going and get her dry and warm. "Good girl, happy birthday!" she murmured as she expertly swaddled the baby in blankets, trying to block out her husband's desperate attempts to save Seven's life. The power went out again and they were plunged into darkness, causing Alexander to mutter several Russian curses in frustration. The emergency lighting kicked in but to Lyudmila's dismay the incubator immediately became unoperational. She cuddled the baby against her chest in an attempt to provide the struggling infant with warmth. "Please keep fighting, little one." She whispered.

Several agonising minutes passed before she heard her husband's relieved sigh. "I've managed to stop the bleeding and stabilise her implants, it's up to her now."

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know we'll just have to wait and see if she does."

Lyudmila swallowed hard and rubbed the baby's back gently. "It seems your drug had the desired effect Alexander, there's not a trace of any metal on this poor little thing, she's as human as any other baby I handled at home."

"That'll make Seven happy. I'll scan her." He ran a tricorder quickly over the baby and gulped. "There are no implants, but she has the nanoprobes, her bloodstream is full of them."

"_Oh no_!" gasped Lyudmila.

"Wait…don't jump to conclusions, I'm not sure it's necessarily a bad thing."

"Not a bad thing!" exclaimed Lyudmila incredulously. "Those _things_ are what cause assimilation!"

"My theory is that because she was exposed to them since…well, conception basically and as we weakened them with a drug, her body somehow got used them. This scan says her immune system is unnaturally strong for such a premature baby, it's like the nanoprobes are acting as white blood cells, it's fascinating!"

"I don't care how _fascinating_ it is! Is the baby going to be alright?"

"She still needs neonatal care, her lungs are immature, she's struggling to maintain a healthy body temperature and she's _very_ underweight."

"I hope these scum put the power back on."

"They might try to get in and take us away, its better as it is."

They waited in limbo for around two hours before Seven showed signs of waking, at first she just gazed at them listlessly before she woke up enough for her memories to return and tried to sit up. Alexander used all his strength to hold her down. "It's okay…lie still…"

"My…baby…" Seven managed to croak out, sobbing fretfully.

Lyudmila hastily carried the baby up to the biobed, Alexander opened his mouth to object but Lyudmila shot him an icy glare and ignored him. "Good morning dear, I think there's someone here who would like a cuddle."

Seven nodded wordlessly, gave Lyudmila an exhausted grateful glance and lifted her arms up to allow her daughter to be lowered onto her chest. "Keep her close to your skin; babies like that and it'll keep her warm." She smiled as the baby whimpered slightly at being moved before burying her head into her mother's neck with a sigh. "See, don't worry, she knows her Mama already."

Seven was too mesmerised to reply and Alexander and Lyudmila tactfully turned away to whisper their worried conversations, giving mother and daughter as much privacy as the miniscule room could afford. Seven would never be able to tell anyone how long she lay there without moving, in a sort of dreamy detached state, her mind purely focused on observing her child, blissfully unaware of the danger both of them were in.

Eventually she came to enough to brush the baby's delicate ear with her fingertip, "You're too perfect to be mine." She murmured softly. As she stroked her tiny cheek with one finger, the baby's eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of velvety dark eyes, so familiar to her mother who had spent such much time admiring her father's identical pair. Upon seeing the resemblance Seven felt love for both father and baby wash over her. "It seems your Papa gave you his eyes my love, I'm so glad he gave you to me…" She kissed the baby's face lovingly as she felt grief filled sobs rise in her chest. Oh Chakotay, I wish you were here, please forgive me. She thought sorrowfully, the wound of his loss stinging with a new rawness. Pulled from her introspection by the baby's plaintive cries, she automatically pulled her closer and anxiously scanned her face. Seeing her mouth and hands open and close, Seven almost laughed in relief as she realised what she wanted and obediently held her to her breast where the baby immediately latched on and began to feed.

Lyudmila who had turned at the sound of the baby's cries smiled in surprise when she saw them. "You're nursing her?"

Seven blushed deeply, feeling awkward. "She was crying…"

"Oh no, I wasn't criticising! I'm just surprised at her being able to."

Seven's eyes drifted down to look at her baby, Why wouldn't she be able to? It was only then that she truly saw how tiny and fragile her baby was, her skin was so translucent she could see her fine blue veins and delicate barely formed bones. The anxiety from which her initial semiconscious state had shielded her from hit her with full force. It was then that she felt the baby's jaws slacken and heard a horrible choking breathless crying. "What's wrong with her?"

Lyudmila and Alexander ran over and he ran a scan. "Her lungs are struggling…" All the electrics in the room suddenly clicked on and Alexander lifted the baby away from her frightened mother, took her to the incubator and began attending to her.

"What's happening? What did I do to her?" Seven asked Lyudmila tearfully.

"You didn't do anything! She got tired breathing and feeding at the same time; now that the power is back on we can help her with her breathing…"

"She's going to die, isn't she?"

"Don't say that! She needs some care…"

"Lyudmila!" shouted Alexander urgently and she had to leave Seven to help him.

Over the next hour Seven tried not to watch them attending to her, but couldn't tear her eyes away, guilt ridden tears wracked her exhausted body. Eventually when she had lost all track of time Alexander returned to her and ran a scan. "You're destabilising again, I'll need to sedate you, Seven."

"No!" She cried weakly as she lost consciousness again.

The constant scans Icheb had been running while they were under deep cloak had paid off. They found the Romulan war bird making repairs behind a moon. "I can't differentiate between Seven's life sign and the others, it's too well blocked, we can't risk putting our cloak and shields down to beam up the wrong person!" Harry informed an argumentative Chakotay.

"Their cloak is down but their shields aren't. We cannot beam anyone over." Said Icheb.

"We'll aim for their shield generators then!" Chakotay responded.

"It is unfortunately more complicated than that, we both have to have our shields down and we need to know who we're beaming over which is impossible without a locator like a comm. badge…"

"Then what will we have to do?" Chakotay snapped, before feeling bad about lashing out at Icheb.

"She will need to inform us when she is about to beam herself over."

"How are we supposed to arrange that?" asked Tom incredulously.

"Send her a message, Icheb." Ordered Chakotay.

When Seven woke up she tried to get out of the biobed, immediately collapsing to the floor.

"Seven, what are you doing?" asked Alexander angrily.

"Let me see her."

"You're far too weak to be up…"

"I do not care." She replied coldly.

"It won't do her any good for her mother to die…"

"That's enough!" said Lyudmila forcefully, pushing over a chair and helping Seven into it, before wheeling over the incubator.

Seven got a shock when she saw her tiny body lying in there, connected up to a multitude of tubes and wires. It reminded her so strongly of a Borg maturation chamber that she felt sick. "Can I hold her?"

"She needs to stay in there…you can reach in and touch her."

Seven ran her hand down the baby's side, avoiding the wires. "I'm so sorry, forgive me…"

Hearing that she was on the brink of tears, Alexander tried to distract her. "What's her name Seven?"

Keeping her eyes fixed on the baby, wiping her cheeks, only to find fresh tears instantly replaced them, she replied shakily, "I don't know…I have no experience of choosing human designations."

"A pretty girl needs a pretty name. You could use your mother's name or someone you would like to honour…"

Seven rejected that idea outright; she didn't want to associate the name with painful or upsetting memories. Trying to keep her talking, Lyudmila and Alexander bounced ideas back and forth. "What date is it today? Certain names are associated with certain days." Said Lyudmila.

"It's Stardate 7926.3. What's that in Earth's calendar?" asked Alexander.

"The 6th of February 2379." Stated Seven. This was the first time she had spoken in over fifteen minutes so the Stonetskys both felt encouraged.

"I can't think of any name associated with the 6th of February…" said Alexander thoughtfully.

"Wait…that was my mother's name day!" exclaimed Lyudmila.

Despite her herself Seven's interest was peaked. "Name day?"

"In Russia, the traditional calendar associates certain days with names, when yours comes you have a party and you get gifts, it's more important than your birthday in our culture."

Seven considered this. It seemed a logical idea to call your child by the name associated with its birthday, it certainly simplified the process of choosing. "What's your mother's name?"

"Xenia. Do you like it?"

Seven looked down at her little girl, she needed a name. "Yes. Her name can be Xenia."

Lyudmila beamed at her. "Really?"

They were interrupted by an explosion then the buzz of a transporter, Johnson appeared before them. He walked calmly towards the incubator. "My God, it looks remarkably unassimilated, are you sure this is yours?"

Seven backed protectively against the incubator. "_Get out_!" she spat at him.

"This is my ship and I am in need of your services."

"Haven't you had enough of my help?"

He grabbed her cybernetic arm and she groaned in pain, her implants still unstable. "I can kill your little bastard with a flip of a switch and you're still arguing with me? Do you hate the poor thing?"

Seven sank her teeth into his hand in response, but he held on, breaking down the barricaded door and dragging her out. He threw her at a console and shouted, "Fix the goddamn cloak!"

She tried to stand up but found that one side of her body was almost completely paralysed, her cybernetic arm had painful electric currents running up it and she knew she was slowly going blind out of her enhanced eye. I'm being deactivated, she realised. This did not really disturb her; only fill her with a desperate determination to get Xenia and the Stonetskys off of this ship. She forced her human hand up to the console and was shocked at the message she saw in Borg alphanumeric code. Seven, contact us and beam yourself over, it read. She choked in relief, the Federation vessel had returned! She somehow managed to pick herself up and run to sick bay, collapsing against a console breathing heavily.

"Seven, what are you doing?" asked Lyudmila.

"Take Xenia…I'm beaming you to a Federation ship."

"What about you?" cried Lyudmila, as Alexander took a whimpering Xenia from the incubator.

"I am irrelevant. Please take her." Lyudmila began to protest but Alexander saw the pleading expression in her eyes and handed Xenia over to Lyudmila.

"You'll come after us?" he asked.

She turned away and sent the message to the ship. "You're not?" gasped Alexander in horror, trying to go to her, but she beamed all three of them away and only after she couldn't hear the buzz anymore did she allow her body to give in.

**A/n: Six pages, my longest chapter ever! I hope you don't ****hate**** the name Xenia, I read it in a book and loved it ever since. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"They're trying to fix the cloak!" Harry said to Chakotay urgently.

"Fire at the shield generators and send Seven the message again!" Chakotay ordered, feeling both satisfaction and fear he saw their torpedo hit its target.

"Their shields are down!" Icheb called out as the first scans came in.

"Any word from Seven?" asked Chakotay anxiously.

"Not yet." The minutes ticked by as they waited, to Chakotay it felt like hours. Come on Seven, give me a sign that you're there, he prayed. "I got it!" cried Icheb excitedly, "She sent the confirmation code, she's going to beam over!"

"Lower the shields!"

As soon as the shields were lowered the shots that were getting fired at them began to take their toll. The third in a row clattered into their engines and Tom spoke up. "We can't take much more of this Chakotay!"

"Just a little longer!" he snapped back. Hurry Seven…

"We're getting a transporter signal!" shouted Icheb joyfully.

"Direct it here!" shouted Chakotay. He leaned against the railing, pressing a hand to his forehead, feeling overwhelmed with relief as the transporters buzzed.

Who he saw materialise was not his beloved Seven, but two elderly humans, the woman clutching what seemed to be a bundle of rags to her chest. He scanned the room in desperation, but Seven was nowhere to be seen. Tom angrily said the questions he was too upset to voice. "Who are you? Where's Seven of Nine?"

The woman gave a stressed sob and sank into Tom's chair, the man replied for both of them. "She…beamed us off first…I…I'm Alexander Stonetsky and this is my wife Lyudmila." Alexander didn't want to endanger Xenia, well hidden in Lyudmila's arms, by mentioning her.

Chakotay now forced himself to speak. "So…she's just coming?"

"She's not in any fit state to be fighting off Section 31! You have to get her off…she said she was irrelevant…" cried Lyudmila, on the brink of hysterics.

"Chakotay we have to fight them off or else we'll be destroyed!" Shouted Tom above the din of firing.

"You can't just leave her in that hellhole!" Alexander shouted directly at Chakotay.

"Icheb, keep trying to locate her signal…" The ship shook as another volley of torpedoes hit and Tom fired back without permission causing an explosion out the side of the war bird.

"I've located her Borg signature!" cried Icheb, immediately lowering the shields and initialising the transport, before sending another torpedo in the war bird.

Chakotay fell to his knees with a heart wrenching wordless moan when he saw Seven's lifeless body, with its sparking implants appear on the floor of the bridge. When Alexander attempted to go to her, Chakotay snarled "_Stay away from her_!"

"I'm a doctor!" Alexander snapped, completely ignoring the Starfleet idiot.

Icheb stopped all argument by beaming Seven away. "The Doctor has her in Sick Bay now Captain."

Chakotay opened a comm. link to Sick Bay, "Doctor, what's…"

A nurse answered. "He is attempting to resuscitate her now, Captain."

The word resuscitate silenced the room, until Lyudmila bent over the bundle in her arms and wept bitterly. Harry was the first to speak. "The war bird is about to blow up, will I beam over the crew?"

Lyudmila lifted her tear stained face. "Just let them die! Or are you part of Section 31 sent to torture us more…"

Seeing that Chakotay was unfit to answer, Tom in his roll as First Officer, made a decision. "Beam them here and trap them with force fields."

Harry did as he was ordered and the transport completed just as the war bird exploded. "I've got them all."

Alexander squeezed his weeping wife's shoulder and snarled sarcastically, "Well, _hallelujah_!"

Chakotay sat in paralysed shock on floor and Lyudmila wept openly but a second muffled sound caught Icheb sensitive enhanced ears and he cautiously approached Lyudmila, his eyes fixed on the bundle of ragged blankets she clung to protectively. "What is that?" he asked her bluntly.

Lyudmila drew back fearfully and then saw Icheb's implants. "You're…Icheb?"

He was unsure why his name was relevant but answered her cautiously nonetheless. "Yes…"

Lyudmila glanced at Alexander and after a few seconds he nodded in support. Lyudmila repositioned Xenia until her tiny face was visible to Icheb alone. At the sight of the obviously human he stepped back, all the colour draining from his face, making the implants stand out on his features. He swallowed several times as he tried to think of a logical explanation, but only one continued to recur. "Captain…I think…I have discovered how they were blackmailing Seven…"

"What does that matter _now_?" moaned Chakotay, his head in his hands.

Icheb audibly gulped, "On the contrary…I think it matters a great deal…" Getting no response, he turned again to Lyudmila. "Tell him."

"I won't endanger her…"

"He is the least likely person to harm her I assure you."

Lyudmila stared at him in confusion, before glancing at the desolate man on the step. Why should Xenia matter to him? Alexander shook his head but she lowered Xenia into her lap, where she began to cry, solving the Lyudmila's question of how to start.

"Is that a baby?" asked Harry and Tom in astonished unison.

"Yes."

"Is it yours?"

Lyudmila laughed bitterly at that. "Do I look young enough to have a newborn baby?"

"Well then, whose is it then?"

"She's Seven's daughter…"

Chakotay's head snapped up at those words, his mind in a fog. No…no, this can't be. It was then that his memory of the night she disappeared kicked in and he remembered how ill she looked. I would have known. Even as he thought his he knew what had happened.

"That's impossible! Seven can't have children!" Tom said.

"I assure you that she can and does!" retorted Alexander.

Tom turned to Chakotay. "Chakotay is it possible…"

Both Lyudmila and Alexender choked in shock at the name. "They…they told her you were dead…she grieved so much…" whispered Lyudmila gazing at Chakotay, who was staring at the wall his whole body shaking violently. Alexander looked at him with sorrow and pity, going up to him, grasping his arm and leading him over.

"I'm so sorry…she was pregnant when she was taken, she didn't know…this is your daughter…"

Chakotay walked as if in a mist, his mind totally blank. He didn't look at the baby, just rose off his knees and began to walk to Sick Bay, everyone on the bridge following. When they reached the doors, the nurse rather than the Doctor stood before them. "She's alive. Did her baby survive birth?"

"Yes." Said Lyudmila quietly, handing Xenia over to the nurse.

"Oh, what a little angel! How old and how premature is she?

"She's four hours old and she was born twenty eight and a half weeks after conception."

The nurse's face darkened at this information. "I'll make sure she gets the best possible care. I'm sorry Captain but you can't see Seven right now."

Chakotay just stared at the door after it had closed, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly he snapped and turned to Alexander. "_Tell me what happened for God's sake_!"

Neither Alexander nor Lyudmila reacted to this outburst, only following Tom to a meeting room where he sat them all down and they began to tell their story.

Every new detail broke Chakotay's heart further and deepened his guilt, the details of the cruelty Seven had suffered, the things she had been forced to endure drove him insane with anger and when the meeting was over he headed to the brig where Johnson was being held and stood before the force field. "So they finally let me see the Captain…would you do me the honour of an introduction?" Johnson mocked smugly.

"_Chakotay_." Hissed Chakotay through gritted teeth.

"You came to take back your Borg whore then? Ah… the power of love…"

Chakotay felt a red mist descend on his brain as blind hatred filled his soul. He deactivated the force field and lunged at Johnson, who somehow managed to avoid the onslaught and launch another verbal attack. "Are you pleased with your little experiment, I'm certain it'll want to follow in it's mother's footsteps as a drone if she doesn't kill it first…"

Chakotay's fist, primed by years of boxing, connected with Johnson's face, throwing him against the wall, where Chakotay continued to attack him in a berserk frenzy. "Chakotay! What are you doing?" cried Tom immediately helping the security guards to pull Chakotay off of the prisoner and drag him from the cell.

Chest heaving and eyes flashing unnaturally, Chakotay almost screamed his answer. "_He deserves to die for what he did to my family_!"

Tom had to use all his strength to hold him back. "I know…but…your family don't need that right now, they need to have you with them. Go to Sick Bay, that's an order, you're on medical leave!"

It took Chakotay several minutes to calm down enough to allow him to be led to Sick Bay, as soon as he entered he ran to Seven's biobed, sinking onto his knees, clutching her hand and kissing it fervently. "How is she Doctor?"

"Fighting as always." Replied the Doctor with a sad smile at his protégé's motionless body.

Chakotay cast his eyes around until he found the incubator with Lyudmila sitting at it. "You want to know about the baby?" asked the Doctor gently reading his mind.

"She's my daughter, of course I want to know!" snapped Chakotay, surprised as the Doctor at his sudden outburst.

"Yes, she is, there's no doubt about that, DNA doesn't lie. Come and see her."

Chakotay was apprehensive as he approached the incubator unsure of what to feel or say. The Doctor spoke first. "This little one is probably the closest to a miracle child any of us will ever see."

"You're right about that." Murmured Lyudmila softly glancing affectionately over at Xenia.

"Do you want to hold her for a little while Chakotay?" asked the Doctor.

"Can I?" he asked in a choked whisper.

"She'll need to stay here for some time but I think she's stable enough to come out of the incubator for a few minutes." The Doctor then carefully lifted the baby out and gave her to Chakotay.

Chakotay gazed down at her, she was so small she could fit comfortably into his cupped hands, the tubes and wires trailing between his fingers. He swallowed a lump of grief and anxiety, "She's so small." He whispered, "What's her name?" Guilt stabbed into him, he'd known about her for hours and was only asking her name now.

Lyudmila looked at him kindly. "Her name's Xenia. I hope you like it."

"Xenia…" He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, relishing the softness. "That suits you." He paused suddenly, tears brimming at his eyes. "She looks like a little miniature Seven…"

"Except for the eyes, Seven said."

"Yeah, except for the eyes." He smiled gently down at Xenia. "Your Mama did so well with you didn't she, angel? It's always perfection with her." His tears splashed onto Xenia face. "I'm sorry I wasn't there…you're never going to be without me ever again…" he kissed her softly and she leaned further into his hand.

Lyudmila laughed softly. "A Papa's girl already, I think."

Chakotay looked lovingly at Xenia. "I hope so."

"You'll forgive Seven won't you? I know that she loves you and Xenia more than anyone else and she's been through so much…"

Chakotay looked at Lyudmila seriously, a sob rising in his throat. "There's nothing to forgive!"

After a few more precious minutes, Xenia had to go back in the incubator and Chakotay returned to Seven's bedside, where he kissed her ashen face and held her hands. "Seven…please wake up…for me…for us…Xenia and I both love and need you so much…"

**A/n: I hope you like my portrayal of Chakotay in this chapter…Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Numb, that was how Chakotay would have described himself as he alternated between Seven's bedside and Xenia's incubator. After a couple of hours he passed out from sheer exhaustion in the chair at Seven's bedside.

The Doctor came to check his comatose pupil again, the results were pretty bleak. He cast a sad eye over at the frowning sleeping face of Chakotay; it was time to be upfront with him. He shook his shoulder until he was awake enough to register his presence; the hope in Chakotay face as he saw him broke the Doctor's heart. "She's awake?"

"No…I'm not sure if she will ever…"

"How can you be sure? You don't even know what's wrong with her!"

"I'm not sure…but I know the results, every implant in her body is destabilising, she went into preterm labour because her body couldn't support itself anymore, the drug protected the baby but weakened her horribly…I'm trying to think of possible treatments but we all may have to face the fact that…"

"No! We can't give up on her not yet!"

"Chakotay…"

Before the Doctor could say anything more Chakotay's comm. badge interrupted. "Captain, I know you're on personal leave but the Falcon has arrived and Commodore Kettering wants to see you."

Chakotay hated leaving his girls but also wanted to avoid talking of Seven's future so responded straight away. "Take him to my ready room and tell him I'll be right there."

"I'll contact you if anything changes with either of them." The Doctor told him in a quiet sympathetic tone.

"Thanks." Chakotay replied, giving his fiancée and daughter long lingering glances before leaving.

Kettering gave him an anxious sympathetic smile as soon as he entered. "Chakotay, how are they?"

He had to swallow hard before replying, "They're not sure."

"I can't believe they would stoop so low as to use a child against her mother like that, it must have been a shock for you."

"It doesn't mean I love her any less!"

"No, no, of course not. A parent's love is boundless, as Seven has already demonstrated to her credit. I'm sure the Federation will take that into account when the things she did are discussed."

"She hasn't done anything wrong! It's all Section 31's fault!"

"_We_ know that but the Romulan Empire is baying for blood and the Federation has to deal with this in the least destructive manner…"

"Are you telling me that they want to use Seven as some sort of sacrifice to the Romulans?"

"I'll do everything in my power to prevent that and I'm sure anyone with any sort of moral compass will follow my lead."

Chakotay tried to seem reassured and failed. "I need something more concrete than that! I want assurances that she won't be persecuted over this…"

The urgent beep of his comm. badge and the agitated yet resigned tone of the Doctor's voice forced the excruciating pain of more immediate concerns back to the forefront of his heart and mind. "Chakotay, you need to come to Sick Bay."

"Go." Said Kettering with understanding.

Chakotay was out of the door before he even understood what Kettering had said. The scene which met his eyes horrified him. "What happened? Why is she on a ventilator?" referring to Seven, now plugged up to even more machines than her daughter.

"Her organs are shutting down. For her sake you have to put your emotions aside and think about the options, I could try a new treatment which could very well backfire and make her last moments painful and distressing or we could let her go peacefully as she is now."

"What's the treatment?" whispered Chakotay, feeling his body begin to shake again and his teeth start to chatter.

"As you know her implants are dependent on nanoprobes to function and since she lost so much blood during her labour and the ones left are weakened from the drug, she won't live unless she's given more."

"Like a blood transfusion?"

"It's the same concept, I'd replicate the strong nanoprobes I have left over from Voyager and give them to her slowly to try prevent them overwhelming her and causing assimilation.

"Do it!"

"Chakotay, don't be rash…"

"Doctor, we have to give her every chance!"

The Doctor saw the passion on his face and felt his own determined nature seep back in, a little hope returning to him.

They had to wait more than an hour before the Doctor managed to replicate enough nanoprobes to begin slowly introducing them into Seven's bloodstream. Chakotay kept his vigil up with resolute determination until an observant Lyudmila saw the strain it was so obviously putting on him and tried to convince to rest in his quarters. A blunt refusal followed and the furthest she succeeded in getting him was Xenia's incubator where he attempted to comfort himself. He watched her when he could no longer bear to keep his eyes on an unchanging Seven. When her tiny hand tried to grasp a finger it wasn't big enough to clasp fully, he allowed himself a fleeting smile at his daughter, admiring Seven's greatest achievement once more. "My miracle angel, grant another miracle for your mother won't you? "He murmured softly as he freed his finger.

"Chakotay!" called the Doctor, "I think its working! She's starting to respond, I can take her off the ventilator."

Chakotay turned back to Xenia for a moment. "Thank you, baby." He whispered, before running to Seven. "She's going to wake up?"

"I think so, but we're going to have to wait."

It took the whole night, around 0300 hours Alexander and Lyudmila joined him also unable to sleep.

"I can't believe it's only been twenty four hours since she had Xenia." Said Alexander in disbelief. "A day really can change everything."

"What was she like with her?" asked Chakotay, curiosity distracting him from anxiety.

"Oh, completely devoted and more natural than I had thought possible. The labour was hell for her I know, she was delirious for most of it, seeing Borg everywhere and crying for you…" Chakotay winced, guilt surging through him. "…but she worshipped Xenia from the moment she was born. You should be proud of her."

Chakotay bit his lip, fighting back tears as he looked down at Seven. "I am." What he saw next made him think his eyes were deceiving him, he was sure he'd seen her blink. "Doctor, I think she's waking up!"

The Doctor rapidly ran a scan over her. "She's regaining consciousness."

Seven whimpered in fear and tried to bolt upwards. When the Doctor tried to restrain her, her glazed fear filled eyes didn't seem to recognise him. "Don't hurt her! Let…let me…go!"

"You're safe now Seven, try to relax." Soothed the Doctor.

"They'll kill her…danger…release…" Seven continued to ramble feverishly.

"What's wrong with her?" gasped Chakotay in shock at seeing her like this.

"She's delirious…Seven please…" He tried to inject her with a sedative but she flinched away.

"Xenia! Give me my baby…don't hurt…Chakotay…." She shrieked hysterically.

Chakotay grasped her shoulders. "It's okay Seven, I'm here, Xenia's fine." He soothed as calmly as he could.

"They'll hurt us…"

"No! I'll never let them near you or Xenia ever again! Shhh…"

She looked up at him in confusion, a glimmer of recognition in her eyes. "No…dead…killed you…"

"I'm alive…" He took her hand and pressed against his heart. "See, sweetheart? Don't worry."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Sorry…I'm sorry…forgive…me…"

Chakotay struggled to swallow the lump in his throat and didn't entirely succeed. "There's nothing to forgive my love, let the Doctor help you feel better…" He had to stroke her face and murmur to her wordlessly before she relaxed enough to allow the Doctor to sedate her. As soon as she went limp in his arms he sank back, tears streaming down his own face. "Is she going to recover?"

"Physically? Probably, now that her body's started to recover, but mentally…"

"What do you mean?"

"She been through an ordeal and she'll suffer greatly, you're going to have to put your own feelings aside."

Quiet resolution filled Chakotay's heart as he gave his answer. "I'd do anything for her."

**A/n: Sorry this is a rush job but please review! I'm going on holiday tomorrow until Thursday so don't expect an update until the weekend.**


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next twelve hours Seven passed through many more periods of delirium as her body fought to recover. Finally with Chakotay, the Doctor, Alexander and Lyudmila around the biobed, the Doctor decided to wake her again, he turned to Alexander and Lyudmila. "I think one of you better talk to her, we don't want to frighten her again." Chakotay desperately wanted to refute that argument but knew that seeing him shocked and upset her fragile mind so he had to push his own needs and desires to the back of his mind.

Her eyelashes fluttered open and she looked up at the ceiling in confusion. Alexander carefully leaned over her and addressed her gently. "Can you tell me the last thing you remember Seven?"

Registering his well known careworn features, Seven tried to answer his question, but when she attempted to speak a searing pain shot through her head and her hand flew to her temple with a groan. Chakotay immediately tried to go to her but Lyudmila held him back from her line of vision. Seven frowned in concentration, struggling to make sense of the confusing memories which spun in her mind like a kaleidoscope. "Um…I saw the message and then I told you and Lyudmila to take…Xenia and go…Xenia! You have her don't you?" She felt her whole body tense, panic rising up within her.

Lyudmila clasped her hand, "Oh yes, she's fine, we're all looking after her."

Seven saw the kind sincerity in her face. "Thank you." She mumbled. A strange suspicion entered her mind and she looked away, "Where are…" Halfway through the question she saw the Doctor and gasped. "Doctor…"

He smiled at her warmly. "Hello Seven. To answer your question we're on the U.S.S Resistance and both you and Xenia are going to be fine."

Chakotay couldn't stand it anymore and stepped forward, the effect on Seven was instantaneous. She stared at him unable to comprehend what she was seeing. I'm dreaming, I'm going insane… Chakotay wordlessly reached for her arm but she flinched back, tears flowing silently down her otherwise expressionless features. He tried to say something,_ anything_, but found that his mouth was unable to form words, his throat incapable of producing sound, he just stood there motionless.

The torrent of emotions which overwhelmed Seven was indescribable, every one she had ever experienced passed over her in that moment. Her throat closed up, she felt icy cold and burning hot at the same time, a sweat broke out and her teeth began to chatter, her hands clenched the sheets around her tightly and the world surrounding her seemed to fall silent. She uttered a stifled gasp and fell into the dark lonely release that was unconsciousness.

When he saw her faint, Chakotay regained the power of speech. "What…happened?"

The Doctor sighed, "You both went into a form of shock, although hers was more profound than yours. You're just going to have to leave her for now, your presence seems to overwhelm her." Seeing Chakotay's grief stricken expression, the Doctor felt guilt's bite and tried to soften the blow. "Just go and rest for now, that's an order."

Chakotay's heart fought back but the encounter had so sapped his energies that his legs were collapsing beneath him, so he turned to leave, though it made self hatred enter his battered soul. Lyudmila caught his arm, disturbed by his lost expression. "I'll stay with her, okay?"

Chakotay nodded slowly as her words sunk in, feeling disconnected from the world as retreated to his quarters. Lyudmila looked sadly after him before walking up to Xenia's incubator and leaning over her. "Both your Mama and Papa are having such a hard time, you'll help them won't you little one?" She sighed, wishing that the little girl could talk so that she could reunite her severely traumatised parents. She walked up to Seven's bedside and sat down to begin her vigil once more.

When Seven woke up the storm of emotions began to attack her again, but this time she managed to hold them back, Chakotay not being there made it easier though it broke her heart to admit it. Her heart and mind took refuge in thinking about Xenia but as soon as she set eyes on the incubator her mind began to unravel again. "She still can't breathe?" she asked the Doctor quietly.

"Not adequately, but don't worry, she just needs some time to mature."

"How are you feeding her?"

"By tube."

Seven felt mortified, tears brimmed at her eyes. "But…I'm supposed to…"

"You're both too weak for that…"

"I did it before! If I can't look after my own child then what am I good for?" she snapped, eyes flashing, meaning every word but still internally shocked at her irrational reaction.

The Doctor was horrified at her rationale but knowing that it came from deeper underlying emotions, perhaps against his better judgement he gave into her. "I'll allow you to…provide milk for her if you calm down, all right?"

She nodded resolutely and the nurse explained to her how to use the pump which she did in private before lying down as the Doctor had requested. Now with little to focus on the storm broke through her defences and a heady mixture of relief, love, guilt and fear seeped into her. Lyudmila watched her waiting for her to speak but got nothing. Eventually, after a torturous hour of watching her staring up at the ceiling, with her eyes filmed over with unshed tears and her face becoming paler by the second, Lyudmila decided to speak up. "Seven dear, do you want to talk about it?"

Seven felt another sob rise in her throat at the question and she had to bite down hard on her lip to suppress it. An escaped whimper made her cringe and she could no longer restrain her fears. "He hates me…" she said in a choked almost inaudible whisper.

Lyudmila couldn't understand. "What? Who hates you?"

A sob now rushed from her lips. "Chakotay…"

Lyudmila stared at her. "Oh_ no_! That's not true, Chakotay_ adores_ you Seven…"

"How can he? He nearly died because of me! His daughter nearly died because of me…a daughter he didn't even know about…"

"If this is about Xenia, you don't have to worry, he's smitten with her…"

"Even if he is, he won't forgive _me_…"

"Seven, stop thinking like that! You need to talk to him…"

"_I can't_!"

"Of course you can…"

Seven turned away from her with a strained sob. She called for the nurse. "May I hold Xenia now?"

The nurse smiled at her. "Yes of course, for a little while, just be careful of the wires and tubes."

Lyudmila knew the conversation was finished for good when Seven took Xenia in her arms. I'll just have to get Chakotay to come in here. She thought determinedly, setting off for his quarters.

Chakotay was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands as Lyudmila walked in, trying to process his myriad of emotions, love, guilt, fear, rejection, he felt them all as he sat there, ignoring his visitor. Lyudmila stalked up to him, hands on her hips. "You_ need_ to talk to her!"

"I…can't…she doesn't want me…"

Lyudmila laughed bitterly. "I can see why you're a couple! You think the exact same way! You're wrong, she needs and wants you more than ever!"

He glanced up at her, unsure. "How do you know? She wouldn't say that to you…"

"I'm not blind, I can see it in everything she does! Come with me."

She sounded certain, a certainty he wished he had as he meekly rose to follow her. What he saw in Sickbay warmed his heart, Seven was cradling Xenia, her head bent over her, her lips speaking quietly to her daughter. Lyudmila smiled at the scene. "I told you she was a natural."

"I always thought she would be." He answered without taking his eyes off them.

"Go and talk to her then." Lyudmila pressed gently. Chakotay silently obeyed and began to approach the biobed.

Seven didn't notice him at first, she was too absorbed in her baby. She held as close as she could and stroked her serene little face softly. "You're so perfect my love, I'm sorry I made you so ill…" She felt a tear slide down her face and watched it fall onto Xenia's cheek. She immediately wiped it away. "Be like your Papa and not like your inhuman mother, won't you?" She leaned over to kiss her and when she lifted her head up she saw Chakotay at the foot of her biobed. A furious blush diffused her face and she averted her eyes from his in shame, brushing angrily at the tears on her face as she did so. "Nurse, Can you put Xenia back in the incubator now?" There was no way she was going to let Chakotay think she was somehow using Xenia as some sort of blackmail.

"Of course." Said the nurse, glancing uneasily at the Captain and her patient as she took the baby away.

Chakotay felt like he'd been stabbed as he witnessed Seven try to hide Xenia from him. The way she wouldn't meet his eyes broke his heart and made his decision for him. "Seven, we need to talk."

Her head dropped further. "Why? We don't have to…"

He swallowed the tears of desperation which instantly formed and somehow kept up his gentle yet forceful tone. "We do. You know that." Before she could respond he took her hand and called out to the computer. "Computer, beam myself and Seven of Nine to my quarters."

**A/n: Please review because I'm not very happy with this chapter**. **I was going to include their conversation in this chapter but I decided that deserved a chapter of its own. Can anybody tell me if Chakotay has a surname please? Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

As buzz of the transporter faded Chakotay stood up from the floor and offered his hand to Seven but she shied away nervously and dragged herself into the nearest chair without looking at him. He watched her position herself away from him and then start to stare at the wall, projecting every physical sign of total rejection of him. Had the bond of love and trust that had once been so strong between them really been so utterly broken?

She could feel his eyes gazing mournfully at her back but couldn't turn to face her fate straight on; he _should _hate her after all I've done. I have to accept his terms. Her mouth did not carry out these thoughts though, instead vocalising her almost animal like desire to escape. "I…must…return to Sickbay."

Despite himself Chakotay felt anger and hurt surge through him, scattering his reason in its path. "Why? So you can avoid me again and hide my daughter from me!" He saw her wince as if he'd hit her and guilt replaced the withdrawing tide of anger. Why did I say that? It's not even how I feel! Please just talk to me Seven.

"I will never stop you from seeing Xenia! I would not flaunt her in that manner!" She exclaimed passionately, before continuing in a resigned whisper. "You do not need to talk to me; I understand your feelings toward me…"

Chakotay struggled to interpret this, was she breaking up with him, destroying all his hopes? He began calmly but was unable to keep the pleading note from his voice. "No, I don't think you do understand."

"Of course I do, your hatred is perfectly reasonable and you do not need to explain."

Chakotay could not believe what he was hearing. "Hatred?" he echoed.

Seven rose rapidly and tried to leave but Chakotay recovered enough to bound up to her and seize her by the arm, but she twisted away from him. "Why are you torturing me like this? I've accepted it, you don't owe me anything!"

He used unnatural strength he hadn't known he had to turn her to face him and hold her there against her will. "_No_! I'm not letting you leave here thinking that I hate you, for God's sake explain to me how you could_ possibly_ think that I feel that way!"

Seven gave a choked sob, "You nearly _died_ because of me! _I_ thought you were dead!"

"I'm right here! They just stunned me!" he yelled in frustration.

His forceful approach didn't get through to her. "The baby…I just dumped her on you…I'm just as bad as Seska…" Seven mumbled almost incoherently.

Chakotay didn't think he could be shocked any more but this did it. "What are you talking about? Seska was a lying bitch."

Her head dropped even further and gradually a horrible realisation hit him. "Seven, don't think like that! The two situations are incomparable! She stole my DNA and passed off a Kazon child as mine, you were my kidnapped fiancée who happened to be pregnant! You are blameless in this entire horrible situation!" Seven sank as suddenly as a collapsed stack of cards to the floor, Chakotay following and immediately pulling her into his arms where she buried her head in his chest and began to cry uncontrollably. He bent protectively over her, disturbed by the fact that, despite the baby weight, he could feel every one of her ribs and spinal vertebrae. How close he had been to finding her and Xenia dead on that ship?

Neither of them knew how long they just sat there but eventually Seven's sobs subsided enough to allow her to talk again. "You're not angry about the baby?"

Chakotay tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes. "No, I'm not angry about my little miracle; she's perfect, just like her mother."

Seven swallowed and smiled at him weakly, sitting back and rubbing her face, feeling the need to explain her actions to him. "When I was first beamed up, I was tied up in a dark room…my captors wouldn't tell me anything and then I found myself in a Romulan warbird. When Johnson came in I thought I was saved but…"

Chakotay squeezed her shoulder supportively. "Take your time; you don't have to tell me it all in one day."

"I feel I must. I should not have capitulated to them so easily…"

"You didn't have a choice! Even if you weren't pregnant…"

She laughed bitterly. "If I hadn't been pregnant I would have destroyed that ship with me on it…I couldn't bring myself to damage your child…"

"_Our_ child." He corrected.

"I…tried to escape once, but I felt unable to leave Alexander and Lyudmila behind. When we were caught Johnson forced himself on me…"

Chakotay's face became dark and violent, "I knew I should have killed him…"

"He didn't get any further than forcing his tongue down my throat, I bit and slapped him."

Chakotay felt relief and pride wash over him. "Good."

Her voice changed from reassuring to fearful. "If you didn't kill him then where is he?"

Chakotay had been hoping she wouldn't ask him that. "In…in the brig."

Seven felt panic crush her rational thoughts. "What? He'll get out…"

"No he won't, I made sure of that! I beat him up for doing that to you, he's pretty incapacitated, don't tell the Doctor though, he'll want to heal him…"

Seven flung her arms round his neck and pressed her damp cheeks against his, shivering with shock and relief. Chakotay took her hands in his to try to stop them shaking. After a little while he decided to ask her something that had been bothering him. "Was your labour really difficult sweetheart?"

Seven bit her lip unsure of what to tell him, before ultimately deciding to be completely honest. "I had been in solitary confinement for a week, I left my alcove that morning with the worst backache I'd ever had and it progressively got worse. I didn't think that I was having contractions; I suppose I was in denial. Late that evening, the ship was fired upon and I was taken to the bridge, by that time I was having difficulty standing…when I saw the Federation ship and heard Commodore Kettering's voice I was very happy, Johnson told me to shoot them but I refused…" She paused, all the guilt from that time returning to her, but drew strength from Chakotay's hold round her and continued. "He threw me up against a console and told me he would shoot "my little hybrid brat" as soon as it was born if I didn't fire…so I did. The next thing I remember I was sitting in a pool of blood and Lyudmila was telling me my membranes had ruptured…when she was born, she didn't cry…I thought she was dead…when I heard her cry I fainted…" Seven couldn't stop the tears in their relentless flow from her eyes.

Chakotay also gave in to his tears assault for a few minutes before whispering to Seven in a desolate tone, "I should have been there, if only I had arrived a few days earlier…"

"You are guiltless; our daughter cannot breathe or feed because of me…"

"Hey, babies come when they want, you certainly wouldn't have chosen that time to give birth if you could help it…"

"What if she dies?"

"She won't! The Doctor says she's going to be fine!"

"She'll hate me, I am Borg…"

Chakotay cupped her face in his hands and said forcefully, "Listen to me, Xenia is_ never_ going to hate you! You're her mother, a mother that's shown her love over and over again. She's not going to remember any of this, only the lovely childhood we're going to make sure she has.

"Really?" Seven looked at him for confirmation and saw it written all over his face. She fell silent again before saying, "You can change her name if you want."

Chakotay was perplexed, "Why would I want to change her name?"

"It does not reflect your culture, if you prefer another name I don't mind…"

"I am _not_ changing Xenia's name! It suits her and I like it…" He took another look at Seven's tear stained face and kissed her tenderly, "Oh God, I missed you so much…"

Seven clasped his uniform tightly, "I missed you too…please forgive me…" she choked out between sobs.

"There's nothing to forgive, my love…" he murmured in reply, kissing every part of her face he had access to.

Seven now began to feel waves of dizziness overwhelm her as anxiety released its sinister grip on her. "I'm so tired…" she mumbled into his shoulder.

Chakotay laughed quietly, "You had a baby yesterday morning, I think you're allowed to be _exhausted_, don't you think? I'll take you back to Sickbay."

"No…allow me to stay with you…"

"If that's what you want." He replied gently. When she tried to stand her legs immediately gave out and he carried her to the bed. "The Doctor's going to _kill_ me…"

"You're the Captain…"

Chakotay laughed again as he lay down beside her, "I don't think that will matter in this case."

She just huddled closer into him in response and both of them rapidly fell into their deepest most peaceful sleep since they'd last lain in each other's arms.

**A/n: A soppy, tear soaked chapter but I think its sweet, I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Beep. Beep. Beep. Chakotay groaned as the sound of his comm. badge invaded his sleep, tightening his grip around Seven's waist and squeezing his eyes shut, not wanting his peace to be snatched from him. Beep. Beep. Why can't whoever it is just leave us alone? He thought irritably as he tapped the badge. A highly agitated Doctor immediately made himself known. "Chakotay, I can't find Seven!"

"She's with me." Chakotay told him calmly.

"_With you_? She's _supposed_ to be in Sickbay…" the Doctor practically shouted.

"I'll bring her to Sickbay in a few minutes Doctor."

"No, you're going to bring her right_ now_..." Chakotay turned off his comm. badge, not in the mood for the angry tirade.

Only now did sleep release its grip on Seven. "Chakotay…what's wrong?" she mumbled drowsily.

"It was the Doctor…"

Seven tensed, anxiety making her instantly alert. "What's wrong with Xenia?" she asked fearfully.

Chakotay gently rubbed her back to calm her, "She's fine…the Doctor's just fretting about you…"

Seven sighed in relief and exasperation, the Doctor had worried her over nothing. "He has other things to concern himself with." She said shortly.

Chakotay looked at her unhappily. "Everyone cares about your health Seven…I know you don't like him fussing over you…but you need an all clear, okay?"

Seven sensed worry in his tone and used one of the social techniques she had been taught to lighten the mood. "Well we had better not delay your execution at the Doctor's hand any longer." She said in a deadpan tone as she stood up and took Chakotay's outstretched hand.

"What was my crime? Is it pardonable?"

"I am unsure…no one has ever kidnapped me from Sickbay before."

Chakotay laughed, "You're right, I'm definitely in for some trouble!"

The trouble the couple anticipated hit them as soon as they were in the door when the Doctor's livid face greeted them. "Nice of you to finally make an appearance!" he said sarcastically. "You're under medical observation Seven, go and lie down." He turned away from her to face his real target, Chakotay. "Just because you've been promoted Chakotay, doesn't mean you're above the rules! No patient can be taken out of Sickbay for a _nanosecond_ without my permission…especially one who was on a ventilator eighteen hours ago! I can't believe you would be so irresponsible…"

"I was having some private time with my fiancée who's been held hostage for the last six months and is the mother of my child…"

"Ah, don't remind me, it was you getting her knocked up that caused half the problem…"

That incendiary comment would have made Chakotay lose his cool if Seven hadn't stepped between them, holding Chakotay back and giving the Doctor a death glare. "_Never_ make such a comment about my daughter again." She told him with an icy clarity.

The Doctor of course, had instantly regretted his words and was deeply repentant. "I'm sorry Seven, I was angry…"

Seven though she knew in her heart he hadn't met anything was upset and felt herself rapidly losing control and was frightened as tears coursed down her cheeks. "Nothing about this is Xenia's or Chakotay's fault…I am responsible for it all…" Another dizzy spell swept over her, but the Doctor and Chakotay both caught her and carried her to the biobed.

"Don't worry, Seven…" said the Doctor gently, "…but you're under orders to rest, okay?" All the anger in both the men had left them when Seven had been in danger and the Doctor was so remorseful he allowed Seven and Chakotay privacy, albeit in Sickbay.

Chakotay grasped her hand and leaned over her speaking in urgent whispered tones. "Seven…you have nothing to feel guilty about…"

"I can't help it…what's wrong with me? I feel more emotionally unstable now than I did on the ship…"

Chakotay held her as close as he could. "There's nothing wrong with you! It's okay to be upset…sometimes traumatic events don't hit home emotionally until they're over…and you've just had a baby and that was an ordeal. I wish I could have been there for you…"

"All I want is to forget all this…to have a peaceful existence with you…to be able to hold Xenia for as long as I wish…"

"We will have our life together and Xenia will soon be healthy…as for forgetting…the memories will get easier with time."

"I hope so." She murmured, looking at Chakotay's face and seeing he needed her support also. "You were with me…it kept me going through the difficult periods…I love you even more than I did before."

He gave her a tender soft kiss in response but they were interrupted once again by his comm. badge. "I'm sorry Captain but Commodore Kettering wants to see you."

"I'm on my way." He turned back to Seven, "I'll see you later."

"Give Commodore Kettering my thanks."

"I will."

While Chakotay was gone, Icheb came to visit Seven and they greeted each other with as much outward relief and joy as their equally reserved natures would allow. Icheb stood admiring Xenia. "She is perfect Seven, you have done an exemplary job. What is her full designation?"

"Xenia Lyudmila Alexandra Kotay." Seven replied quoting the mouthful of a full name Chakotay and she had agreed on.

"The Stonetskys were gratified?"

Seven smiled as she remembered their reactions. "Yes, I believe so." She glanced over at Icheb with his eyes gazing at Xenia intently. "I owe you a debt of gratitude Icheb, you supported the mission to find me unfailingly."

Icheb looked earnestly over at her, "There is no need for gratitude between us Seven."

Seven accepted that, it was how she felt when she did something for Icheb. "I am proud of you."

Icheb beamed at that without really realising he was doing it. "Commodore Kettering is promoting me to Lieutenant and petitioning for me to get a valiant service medal for my conduct during this mission."

She naturally returned his smile, "It is _very _well deserved."

A dark cloud suddenly entered the room as Chakotay and Kettering entered, both appearing highly agitated as they approached Seven's bed. "What's wrong?" Seven asked Chakotay, his eyes clouded with uncertainty and anger. He swallowed, finding himself incapable of destroying her fragile peace with what he had to tell her. When she got no answer she turned to Kettering, "Commodore?" she questioned with impressive calm.

"It's not good news Seven. It's about the negotiations with the Romulans…"

"What do they want?" she stated bluntly, not being one to beat around the bush.

"They are requesting your presence at a trial attended by both Federation and Romulan delegates."

"As a witness?"

Kettering sighed deeply visibly bracing himself. "No, as a defendant."

The more logical part of her brain had been expecting this on some level but it was still a shock, her hands clenching the bedclothes and any colour draining from her complexion. "They are not charging Johnson?" she asked matter-of-factly but through gritted teeth.

"That's the only good news, they are. The Federation managed to wrangle it that if you successfully testified against him, your charges would be dropped…"

"There shouldn't be _any_ charges!" Chakotay burst out, unable to contain himself any longer.

"But there are…" she murmured softly.

"The problem is that Section 31 has gone to ground…his charges made not stick…"

"Starfleet are covering their own asses and throwing Seven to the wolves…" snapped Chakotay bitterly.

Seven's initial shock was beginning to recede and be replaced by an anger which was rekindling her natural determination and self belief. There was no way she was going to let Section 31 get away with what they had put her through and be able to do it to others. She met Kettering's eyes with a spark of her old spirit alit in her own. "All I can do is to tell the truth…" She turned to Icheb. "Get everything you can from the Borg databases on Section 31." He nodded determinedly and left immediately.

"Where is the trial to be held?" she asked Kettering.

"Haven. Eight weeks away."

Seven swallowed before looking at both Chakotay and Kettering. "Then we have eight weeks to figure out how to convince them that I am less guilty than I feel."

**A/n: I know this is worse than usual but I had really bad writers block, please stick with it and review, I promise it'll get better. Xenia's surname is Kotay because Chakotay's real name is Amal Kotay according to "Workforce." Thanks to Cira deMonte for telling me that!**


	14. Chapter 14

The Resistance and the Falcon travelled together on the eight week trip to Haven where Seven would apparently stand trial. Chakotay and Seven didn't really talk about it, though it was constantly on both their minds. Seven's body began its slow road to recovery, she was only allowed to retreat to Chakotay's quarters after five weeks of confinement in Sickbay but even after she was freed she was in there with Xenia almost every hour she wasn't regenerating.

Seven stepped out of her alcove; her internal clock told her it was 0600 on the 27th of March 2379. The ship was scheduled to arrive in Haven's orbit on the 3rd of April, one week from today. She pushed that to the back of her mind and instead remembered that Xenia would be seven weeks old today. Making her way directly to Sickbay, she went straight to her baby, glancing anxiously at the Doctor. "How is she today?"

The Doctor smiled at her. "She's doing well; she's reached her target weight now."

"She can leave Sickbay?" Seven hid the hopefulness in voice not wanting to be disappointed.

"If you can feed her fine, then yes I believe so."

Seven beamed at him, a very rare event and the Doctor flushed with pleasure. Remembering Chakotay, Seven tapped her comm. badge, "Chakotay?"

"Seven? What's wrong?"

"Everything's fine. The Doctor has informed me that Xenia can leave Sickbay today."

"_Really_? That's great!" Chakotay enthused, "I'll be right there."

He arrived a few minutes later, bending affectionately over Xenia. "Good morning, angel. Are you ready to get out of this horrible place now?"

"It's not horrible…" started the Doctor indignantly, but Chakotay just laughed at him.

Seven approached her fiancé and daughter, observing Chakotay's sleep tousled hair. "Did I wake you?"

"Not really, I was just dozing. I would have got angry if you hadn't told me straight away anyway."

The Doctor smirked slightly, "You'll be wishing you took the chance to sleep when you've got a baby in your room."

"No doubt." He replied, but exchanged a knowing glance with Seven. Any number of sleepless nights was worth Xenia being out of Sickbay for good.

The Doctor now took the situation in hand, lecturing them about what and what not to do, the feeding schedule they were to follow and so on. Finally they were allowed to leave with Xenia and went straight to Chakotay's quarters, where they found Lyudmila and Alexander standing surrounded by baby things. Seven stared at them in disbelief, "You replicated all this?"

Alexander swallowed nervously, "Well we thought you wouldn't have had time to do anything…"

"You were correct. Thank you." Seven said with a grateful smile.

"We'll leave the three of you alone for now, come on Alexander." Lyudmila said, admiring Xenia before drifting towards the door.

"Okay, thanks again!" Chakotay told them as they left. He looked around at the bassinet, changing table and piles of clothes which now dominated the room. "I hadn't realised babies needed so much stuff."

Seven nodded in agreement. "Lyudmila and Alexander seem to think its all necessary."

"I'm sure it is…we don't really know anything do we?"

"No." Seven stated without looking at him, lowering a sleeping Xenia into the bassinet.

Something in her tone told him that he had said the wrong thing and he came up behind her and squeezed her shoulder. "I didn't mean anything by that we'll learn. Everybody has to." He was met by silence and looked at her intently, only now seeing the tears that hung off her lashes.

"I may not be able to learn…I may spend the rest of my life in a Romulan jail and she'll never know me…"

"She's always going to know you! If there's any sense of justice, you'll come home with us…"

"Justice occurs infrequently in reality Chakotay." She replied in resignation.

The lack of fight in her disturbed him and he hugged her tightly. "Right now everything is fine. We'll deal with the future when it comes, alright?" Seven nodded wordlessly into his shoulder, what other choice did she have but to await her fate?

The next week passed in a sleep deprived but peaceful manner. Seven and Chakotay were trying to eat breakfast while Xenia slept off her morning feed when Commodore Kettering's voice echoed through the room. "Seven, can you come and meet me on the Falcon please?"

Seven didn't have a chance to answer before Xenia, woken by the disruption began to cry. Seven rose to go to her but Chakotay stopped her. "You go, I'll see to her."

"I'll be back to feed her." She tapped her comm. badge, "I will be there imminently Commodore."

She made the short transport over to the Falcon and was led to the Commodore's ready room where he sat in conversation with another man. Upon seeing her he smiled and stood up. "I hear Xenia's out of Sickbay now?"

"Correct." She responded, allowing her gaze to travel to the unknown stranger.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is Mr Bennet." The man rose and took Seven's hand. "As you know we'll arrive in Haven's orbit within the next three hours. Bennet has been appointed as your lawyer."

"My lawyer? The Romulan legal system does not accommodate lawyers."

Bennet laughed slightly despite the serious mood. "I know, I've studied Romulan law, but thankfully you are getting a trial within the Federation's framework. It's been fully endorsed."

"How did you get the Romulans to agree to that?"

"Hard negotiation. Your jury consists of both Romulan and Federation citizens."

"Then I will be convicted."

"Not necessarily, I'd like you to tell me your side of events as truthfully as you would under oath."

Seven did so as stoically as she could, yet emotion still seeped through during the most difficult memories, every time she paused to collect herself Bennet would remind her that her emotions were a good thing, it would be those that freed her. After she had completed the practice run of her testimony, Seven finally plucked up the courage to ask the question she had been avoiding. "What have they decided about Section 31?"

Kettering sighed, "The Federation are denying its existence saying that Johnson, his crew and Berg were all completely rogue and acting alone. You will be testifying in defence of yourself and against Johnson and Berg."

Seven stiffed, uncontrollable fear surging into her brain. "I will be in the room with them?"

"Yes." Bennet confirmed, "You could testify in another room but it may affect the jury's view of you…"

True to form Seven wasn't willing to allow her fear to control her and she forced it back. "No. I will see them." Her body disobeyed her mind and began to shake, "May I leave?" she asked quietly. Johnson and Bennet both nodded and she left the room as calmly as she could before fleeing back to the Resistance and Chakotay's quarters. The sight she saw before her slowed the adrenaline being pumped into her veins. Chakotay was sound asleep with Xenia spread out on his chest. Gulping back the sudden lump of tears which formed in her throat, she carefully lifted Xenia up into her arms to wake her for a feed. Her big brown eyes blinked open almost immediately and she began to fuss. "Shh…I know…don't wake Papa…" Seven murmured as she sat down to nurse her, the crying got louder for a moment before it was replaced by contented sucking sounds. Seven glanced over at Chakotay but his chest was still rising and falling, deeply asleep. Seven stroked Xenia's downy head, "Sometimes I think your Papa has developed selective hearing." Of course she didn't get a response, but just cuddling the baby made Seven feel significantly calmer, even after such a difficult conversation as the one she had just had.

Xenia finished and Seven kissed her gently. "My clever girl." She told her before what she saw looming before her outside the window made her gasp.

Chakotay stirred and sat up; feeling confused before he saw what was upsetting Seven. The lights of the beautiful but dreaded planet of Haven shone through their window. Getting up from bed, he stood before Seven, watching as she stared blankly down at the planet, tears falling down her face, her whole body as white and still as a marble statute. Chakotay gently took Xenia from Seven's arms. "Come on and I'll lay you down baby…Mama needs a hug from Papa right now." Seven didn't say anything but then he hadn't really been expecting her to. Xenia gurgled happily up at him as he put her back in the bassinet, blissfully unaware that anything was amiss.

Chakotay did as he said he would and returned to Seven, kneeling down to look at her properly and squeezing her hands tightly. "What did Kettering say to you my love?"

Seven's eyes gradually moved down to meet his though it took her awhile to speak. "I met my lawyer."

He waited for more but she offered none. "Well that's good. Kettering told me you would get a Federation trial…"

"It's not good! He said my only chance was to testify…how can I testify when I know I shot those weapons…killed those people…Johnson and Berg will say that I was willing…"

"They'll be lying and you'll be telling the truth, it's no contest!"

"If I am convicted I will be parted from you and Xenia for many years…"

Chakotay felt himself getting more heated. "If you're convicted the three of us will hide somewhere, I've done it before…"

"No! I will not have my daughter raised as an outlaw! You will take her back to Earth and give her everything you can…"

Chakotay painfully saw the logic to this argument though he didn't want to. "I will…we will…we'll take her back to Earth together…"

Seven turned her shining eyes back to him. "I love you Chakotay…I always will…don't suffer because of me…"

His heart twisted and he kissed her tenderly. "I love you too…

The comm. system beeped. "Captain, it's time to disembark to Haven."

**A/n: A bit of pre-trial filler, hope its okay. I decided the trial needed a full chapter to itself. Please review and I'll try to update soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: I'm so sorry for leaving this story hanging for so long! I can no longer boast about being a good updater, anyway here it is finally. Please review.**

Seven stood in the transporter room of the Resistance, the agitated talk of her friends going over her head as she clung on to the last moments of safety and peace the ship offered her before she met her fate in Haven's courtroom. She tensed and then relaxed as she felt Chakotay's warm familiar hand close around hers in solidarity.

Alexander was getting impatient, practically shaking with it as he and Lyudmila stood beside Seven and Chakotay. "I wish they would just get it over with and start, then everyone will see that it's the victims they're demonising!"

"Maybe…once Alexander and I have testified and made it all clear to them, you won't even need to testify Seven." Lyudmila said hopefully.

Seven didn't respond, her only reaction a cold shiver. She knew that the Stonetskys were trying as always to comfort her but it was having the opposite effect. To have her not testify would be irrational; no justice system would permit it. She closed her eyes for a moment, envisioning the packed courtroom, all those strange accusing eyes glaring up at her…Johnson. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the knowledge that Chakotay's eyes were on her. She turned her head towards him, trying to muster a smile but found she was incapable of the task. Harry suddenly spoke up, "They're calling for you now, you've got five minutes while I arrange coordinates."

"Fine Harry." Chakotay stated, the first words he had spoken since they had entered the transporter room after leaving Xenia.

"You probably have time to see the baby again before you go." Said Harry softly, but his attempt at kindness hurt the couple more than even silence would have.

Tears weighed heavily on Seven's throat, making speech impossible if she wanted to maintain any shred of composure, thankfully Chakotay though almost as emotional as her spoke for both of them. "We've…said our goodbyes to Xenia Lieutenant." Harry nodded in understanding and turned back to the transporter console. Seven swallowed and leaned against Chakotay, how she longed to see Xenia again and not have to leave! It had been difficult enough to leave her while she slept, even with the assurances of everyone that she would be cared for and that if the trial was to go on for days they would bring her to her parents for the night and any breaks in the trial. Much as she wanted to see her baby Seven knew that if she saw her again before she left the ship she would be unable to leave.

"It's time to go." Harry said, with more than a hint of self hatred in his tone. Seven felt detached as Chakotay guided her to the transporter pad to join Alexander and Lyudmila and the four of them were beamed down to the surface.

As the electric mist of the transport faded and the buzzing sound left their ears, they each slowly took in their surroundings. They were in a colossal hall, more like an atrium for the open room was supported by spectacular columns, the sun drenched floor a gleaming marble. Their awe rapidly came to an end when a warden approached Seven holding handcuffs. "Ma'am, you are to be restrained."

Seven willingly extended her wrists but Chakotay held her back, his eyes fiery with indignation. "She won't need those, just show us where we're to go."

The warden looked hesitant but then Mr Bennet appeared, strutting purposely towards them. "I will take her Warden." He said, taking Seven's arm before turning to Chakotay. "I'm sorry but you'll need to go in the family section of the gallery, it's through there." He pointed to a small side door. Chakotay wanted to argue but saw the resigned pleading expression in Seven's eyes and relented, his head and shoulders drooping.

Seven allowed herself to be taken into his arms for an intense hug, his lips found her ear and he murmured, "You're innocent my love. Don't ever forget that. I'll be right in the room with you…"

Seven gave him a soft gentle kiss in response and they had to part, he disappearing into the doorway as he had been directed, unable to look back as his heart wavered with fear and uncertainty. Seven just gazed after him, her mind blank, any sense of direction gone. Alexander squeezing her shoulder brought her back to life somewhat and she tried to concentrate again on what Bennet was saying. He was addressing Lyudmila and Alexander now as a second man approached. "This is Newman, he'll prepare you for the cross examination you're both going to get, you're the first witnesses I'm going to call." Seven didn't catch their replies or truly register their words of encouragement before they were led away. Now she was completely alone.

Walking into the courtroom was a surreal experience. It was a large airy bright room, as packed with people as she anticipated but one face stood out. Johnson sat in one of the defendant blocks, dishevelled and handcuffed, some of the injuries from his beating at Chakotay's hand still visible. Despite her knowledge that he couldn't hurt her Seven's breath still caught in her throat, the panic rising within her undeniable. It was then that her stricken eyes found Chakotay, sitting at the front of the public viewing section, his eyes meeting hers. Seven allowed herself to exhale, the intense panic ebbing away, replaced by determination. He is not going to escape. _I_ will make sure of it.

The jurors filed in, a distinctive mix of Federation citizens and Romulans and then the three judges, a Romulan, a human and a Trill were seated and the room fell silent. The Trill, the only female judge spoke first. "I am Yulinda Sel, High Judge of the Federation Supreme Court." She gestured to the Romulan, "This is Judicial Senator Darix, of the Imperial Law Court of Romulus." She then motioned to the human who rose. "This is Admiral Ralston of Starfleet's Internal Court. We all have equal weight in this decision." She turned to the bailiff. "Please read out the charges, confirm the defendants' identities and hear their pleas."

The bailiff went to Johnson first. "Do you confirm that you are Christopher Andrew Johnson, born 13th of March 2341?"

"I am." He stated with cool confidence.

"You are hereby charged within this sanctioned court of law with three counts of kidnap, three counts of aggravated kidnap, three counts of forced imprisonment, twenty counts of assault, five counts of endangerment to an unborn child, ten counts of treason and two counts of premeditated mass murder. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty." Seven flinched as he said those words, how could he deny it? Surely they knew he was lying?

The bailiff now turned to her, Seven shuddered at the thought that they were bundling her up with Johnson, the man who had made her life a living hell for so many months. "Do you confirm that you are Annika Hansen, also known as Seven of Nine, born 24th of June 2348?"

"That information is correct." She stated, managing to keep both her face and voice emotionless.

"You are hereby charged with two counts of premeditated mass murder. How do you plea?"

Yes, she had fired the weapon, both at Rumola II and at the Falcon, but premeditated? He had forced her…but she had built the weapon that was premeditation enough. These thoughts whirled round her brain like a tornado and made her voice exceptionally shaky as Bennet prodded her to reply. "Not…guilty."

**A/n: I know another short set up, but I've decided to make the testimonies more complicated than I originally planned. I hope you're not unhappy. I'll have lots of time tomorrow so I promise I'll update at least one of my stories.**


	16. Chapter 16

The trial began almost as soon as Seven and Johnson had submitted their pleas. The prosecutor against them both was a Romulan called Alkin, who was the first to make his opening statement.

He was small and slight, particularly snotty even for a Romulan in Chakotay's opinion. Chakotay had been expecting a cold calculating delivery but what came was a rousing speech of fire and brimstone, meant to rile up spectators and prejudice jurors. The tone was set right from the start, Alkin approaching his podium in silence, hands contritely clasped behind his back. "_WHY_?" The sudden angry shout accompanied by the slamming of a clenched fist against the podium made everyone in the room jump violently. Before they had had a chance to set he continued at a more natural volume, "203 lives lost on Rumola II, 3,430 injured. That's 3,633 lives changed forever. And why? Because some little sadistic group of Starfleet upstarts thought they could cripple the Romulan Empire! Their leader, the human Johnson has pleaded not guilty…but I assure you that he is. Even his own co-conspirators agree. That is a closed case. What I am going to concentrate on is who helped him achieve his aim, who built the weapon and fired it?" He let the question hang before suddenly pointing his hand at Seven, his cold stare piercing her like a blade. "This woman…no this_ drone_ is the one. Her defence will claim that Johnson kidnapped her and used every kind of emotional blackmail against the woman, but come let's be honest with ourselves, when have the Borg ever sought to do anything but relentlessly destroy?"

His whole statement continued in the same vein, Seven's self esteem dropping with every cruel untruth that left his lips. She wanted to stand up and scream that he was lying, that nothing had happened the way it was being portrayed. After the torture of Alkin's opening argument, Bennet began his. "You have just listened to the honourable Mr Alkin stating the core of his argument against my client and now I make mine. All of his comments and insinuations are a horrific injustice, he is a skilful weaver of tales but he cannot hide the truth and he has carefully omitted much of it. My client was violently snatched from the street, her fiancé shot in front of her. She was then taken covertly to a Romulan warbird where she was imprisoned and enslaved, threats were constant, particularly concerning my client's at the time unborn child. This trial will not only clear her name of mud which should never have been thrown but prove her to be as much a victim as any of those who so cruelly had their lives ripped away."

After Bennet had made his statement the court closed for the night. Seven was quietly led to a side room where she would stay for the night under guard, though they were polite and stayed outside her door unlike the ones she had known during her ordeal. Bennet sat on the chair opposite her, looking into her face with strangely calm eyes. "That went quite well for an opening day."

"Quite well!" gasped Seven in incredulous anger. "How can you say that? They are accusing me of collaborating…that I was willing to kill those people…" a distraught angry sob left her lips, "…because I am Borg…and such things are to be expected from them!"

Bennet sighed, "He is a good orator I'll grant him that, but it changes nothing. Lyudmila and Alexander will take the stand tomorrow and then you, all of this horrible business will become clear. Just answer truthfully and in full, don't hide your emotions…for once in your life they will save you alright?" Seven nodded wordlessly, what could she possibly say in response to that?

A sleepless lonely night followed, Seven was up and prepared before the sun. A muffled knock at the door forced her from her introspection and she slowly rose to answer. "Chakotay!" she gasped out, as he stepped in and embraced her tightly. She pressed her face into his shoulder, "I thought you weren't allowed to come…"

He sighed, "Not without a guard." Seven lifted her head and saw the guard standing behind him then stepped gracefully out of his embrace and sat tiredly down on the bed. "I went back to the ship last night and saw Xenia." He told her, gripping her shivering hands and rubbing hard to warm them.

She lifted her head and he was glad to see some light in her eyes. "How was she?"

"Fussy, missing you I think."

"Eight week old babies do not think that way Chakotay…" she informed him gently.

"Our baby does!" he said defensively, "She's a smart little thing…" He stopped when he saw that she was close to tears. "Hey she's alright…everything's going to be fine…." He moved to the bed and put an arm around her shoulder encouraging her to lean on him, physically and emotionally.

Seven rested her cheek on his chest, allowing the steady rhythm of his breathing to settle her mind slightly before she spoke. "I can't testify…they won't believe me…"

"Of course they will it's the truth!"

Seven swallowed hard, "I can't speak of those things again…not to strangers…it hurts too much…"

Chakotay's grip tightened around her and when he spoke it was a struggle for he hated the unfairness of the situation. "I know…it's not fair but just…just…speak as if you were talking to me, let them see the Seven that I know and not the fictional one that Romulan created…"

He was stopped by the guard informing them that it was time to start and he reluctantly rose to leave but not before Seven kissed him softly, unable to provide reassurance as to the trial's outcome but perfectly capable of expressing her love for him.

The morning in the court began with Bennet's summoning of Alexander Stonetsky to the stand. "Now Dr Stonetsky, tell us how this whole situation started for you." Bennet asked.

Alexander gazed across at the court room wide eyed before he collected himself. "My wife Lyudmila and I were walking to a restaurant close to our home in Moscow with our daughter and son-in-law when three hooded figures attacked us and eventually managed to knock my wife and I out and beam us away."

"Where were you when you woke up?" asked Bennet.

"In a dark room on board some sort of ship, after a couple of days, I can't be sure how long we were there…then we were beamed to the warbird."

"Then you met Johnson?"

"Yes, I woke up and I was tied to a chair…" Alexander gulped back emotion, "…he had my Lyudmila dangling in front of me by the hair, she was bruised and bleeding. I asked him what the hell he thought he was doing and he said he needed my help."

"Doing what?"

"To create a pathogen which would kill Romulans…a bio weapon."

"And did you?" asked Alkin in an accusatory tone.

"I didn't want to, but they beat me so much, almost killed my Lyudmila and then shut her away threatening to kill her. I felt I had no choice, no chance of escape so I began to work but anything I tried didn't work. I think that's why he took Seven, because she knew of Borg techniques."

"Speaking of Seven of Nine, when you met her did you consider that she was working for Johnson?" asked Alkin coolly.

"No!" said Alexander vehemently. "Johnson dragged her into Sickbay and told me to deal with her. She recognised me and accused me of working with Sec…" he stopped himself just in time from saying Section 31, remembering Bennet's ban on the words. "…with Johnson. I told her no I had been kidnapped, I was very angry, but then she almost fainted as she told me she had also been taken. I caught her and scanned her, which revealed she was pregnant. I've never felt more pity than at that moment. She denied it but I told her how far along she was and she started crying. Johnson came in then as if he'd been waiting for her tears and dragged her away again even though she fought hard…"

"When did you see her again?" asked Bennet softly.

"Five days later. She walked into Sickbay and asked if I could help her protect the baby from the Borg nanoprobes."

"How was her demeanour then? Still emotional or more like a drone?" Alkin asked suddenly.

"Seven isn't a drone! Well, her mannerisms are unique…I didn't know her then. She was blunt with me, cold…but the pain was obvious, she was like a shell, the life all washed out, but I was like that too after a while. It was the shock of the situation and she had a baby to worry about!"

"Yes Dr Stonetsky, keep going." Bennet soothed. "When did you see her next?"

"Later that night. I brought the drug I had developed to administer it, she was building mines at Johnson's command. I told her it was dangerous but she told me to go ahead and as I injected her she told me she had put a tracking signal in the mines."

Bennet looked satisfied. "So she was trying to escape the whole time?"

"Oh yes! She tried to escape once…I wouldn't go with her." Regret seeped into his voice, "I told her I couldn't go without Lyudmila so…Seven went and freed her, but Johnson caught them…" Grief now so filled his voice that he couldn't continue speaking for several minutes. "Lyudmila and I were reunited I was so happy but Johnson taunted Seven, kissing her while her legs were tied to a chair, she slapped so hard he retreated, but not before he made some vulgar comment…I was always afraid he would do worse to her…"

"Did she enjoy his advances?" Alkin asked in an innuendo laden tone.

Alexander would have laughed if it wasn't so insulting. "Didn't you hear me? She slapped him and was a nervous wreck when he was gone, crying about her fiancé and how it was her fault that he had died." He saw the question forming on Alkin's lips and put a stop to it. "It wasn't her fault and we categorically told her so!"

Alkin seemed to realise that this line of questioning wasn't helping his case and changed tack. "What about Rumola II? Tell us about that.

"I…I was in Sickbay when it happened. They took Lyudmila away and threatened them both…"

"Ah so you weren't there so can't speak about Rumola II! She could have been perfectly willing and you would never know!" cried Alkin in triumph.

"I _know_ that she didn't! Ask Lyudmila!" Alexander shouted, looking ready to lunge at the Romulan before Bennet and the bailiffs held him back.

"We will Dr Stonetsky, we will. Now I need you to tell me about the Falcon." Bennet said firmly.

"They…they were firing on us, telling Johnson to release us, the hostages. Guards dragged Seven into the bridge, I hadn't seen her in a week and she looked terrible, doubled up with pain. Johnson shoved her against the console and told her to fire the weapon but she said no…then he said he'd kill her child, at this point she could barely stand up she was in preterm labour you see…and she fired. I heard her scream as it hit the target and then she fell, her waters had broken. Lyudmila and I beamed her to Sickbay and barricaded ourselves in."

"So you delivered her baby?" Bennet asked.

"Yes...Lyudmila and I, we delivered Xenia. It was a hard six hours, she was haemorrhaging and delirious, kept crying for her fiancé and seeing Borg everywhere…"

Alkin pounced on this last statement. "So she saw Borg as a comforting presence?"

Alexander flushed in anger at being so purposely misunderstood. "She was _petrified_ of them!"

Alkin was ready to continue, but Bennet got in first. "She bonded with the baby?"

"Why wouldn't she?" seethed Alexander, so wound up he was becoming irritated even with the defence lawyer.

"Well, because of her past…" Bennet flung Seven an apologetic glance, hoping she knew it had to be asked.

"Seven is the most natural mother I've known! The circumstances were terrible and still she worshipped that child from the moment she came. If she hadn't risked death Xenia, Lyudmila and I would all be dead. She saved us all!" This impassioned speech silenced the whole hall, even the lawyers. Seven felt intensely grateful to her friend who had relit the flame of hope within her as he left the stand to make way for Lyudmila.

**A/n: I hope Alexander's testimony is okay. Next it's Lyudmila's. I hope you don't find it all too repetitive but they are retelling the story from they're point of view in a courtroom. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: I can't believe it's been almost two months since I updated this, sorry! Please forgive me and review.**

"No, you're wrong! As I've made clear through my whole testimony Seven shouldn't have been charged at all, she's a victim!" exclaimed Lyudmila passionately, glaring at Alkin who was looking dissatisfied.

"Thank you Mrs Stonetsky, you may step down now." Lyudmila arched her shoulders defiantly as she stepped down from the witness box, giving Seven a supportive look as she returned to her seat. Alkin watched all this, Chakotay could practically see the cogs in his brain turning in calculation, and suddenly turned himself to face the judges. "Sirs, Ma'am…" He began respectfully, "I'd like to call Seven of Nine to the stand for questioning."

The Trill judge, Yulinda Sel, turned to Bennet. "Defence?"

"We also want Seven to have her chance to testify." He said smoothly.

"Shall we start now then?" Alkin challenged, itching for the fight.

Bennet caught himself in time to stop an insolent answer leaving his mouth and faced Seven who nodded in resignation. "We are prepared."

"Fine. Seven of Nine must report to the stand." Sel intoned. Seven wondered if those words would seal her fate as she shakily rose to her feet, refusing Bennet's helpful arm as she made her way up the short yet intimidating flight of steps and sat down before the crowd of faces which varied in expression from curious to condemning.

Bennet began with slow consideration, keeping his steady eyes locked on hers as he spoke. "Now let's get the elephant out the room at the beginning. If you don't mind Seven tell us when and how you were assimilated."

"I was assimilated with my parents on Stardate 5432.6, the 31st of June 2354." Seven replied with quiet clarity, she had been asked this question so many times it didn't really disturb her and her face remained calm.

Bennet paused for a second in thought, "So you were only a week past your sixth birthday when the Borg took you?"

"Correct."

"And when were you freed from the Collective?"

"The crew of Voyager freed me on Stardate 7321.1, the 2nd of February 2373."

"You were a drone for over eighteen and a half years, it was all you knew…Have you seen your parents again since?"

Seven swallowed involuntarily. "No. It is most likely that they either remain drones or are deceased."

Bennet was about to speak again but Alkin broke in. "I am interested to understand why you then do not use the name your parents gave you and instead identify yourself as a Borg first…" Before Bennet could utter his angry retort he added, "…with all that that entails."

If anyone outside that courtroom had made that remark Seven would have told them sharply to mind their own business but she knew she must be as candid as possible here. "When I was first freed, I was angry, resentful…frightened. I did…not want to be human. I kept my designation and the crew indulged me…"

"And now that those fears are gone?" Bennet encouraged.

"Now it feels different, my human name reminds of me of my parents, the humanity I lost. When someone calls me Seven I feel they have accepted that I was once Borg but now am human, it is my name."

Bennet smiled at the truthfulness emanating from her and Alkin scowled, though out of sight of almost everyone before recollecting himself. "Tell us about how you ended up on the warbird aiding Johnson."

"I did not willingly go with him. Twelve days before my abduction I was approached by Commander Berg…"

"Johnson's associate." Bennet clarified helpfully.

Seven continued regardless of the interruption. "He asked me to collaborate with himself and his associates, use my knowledge gained as a Borg to build technological and biological weapons for pre-emptive use against the Romulans. I refused."

"Why?" asked Alkin acidly, "They didn't offer an attractive enough pay deal?"

"Whatever flaws I may have inherited from the Borg personal greed is not one of them!" Seven bitingly retorted before Bennet's disapproving eye cooled her temper. "He insinuated that…as a former drone I would find killing Romulans… satisfying in some way and that it would help the Federation."

"And did you relish the prospect as he thought you did?" asked Alkin accusingly.

"No! I have spent years attempting to live with the guilt earned as a Borg, why would I want to create more misery now that as an individual I know what it is!" exclaimed Seven with more passion than she herself had expected.

Bennet now slid in a gentler yet probing question. "When you refused what did he do?"

"His manner became less…" Seven searched around for the word as she regained her self control. "…wheedling and more threatening. Commodore Kettering overheard him, gave him a rebuke and told me not to overly concern myself."

"So your kidnap was a complete surprise? Tell us about it." Bennet half asked half ordered.

"If you are asking if I anticipated it then the answer is no. Twelve days after that conversation, the 8th of August, my fiancé and I were walking home from a restaurant when three people with their faces disguised attempted to seize me…we both fought them but then Chakotay was shot. I panicked and the next thing I knew was that I was tied to a chair aboard a fast moving vessel."

"That's when you say you met Johnson?" Alkin commented, putting extra emphasis on "you say" which did not escape Seven's notice.

"Not immediately, in fact I was held in that room for thirty six continuous hours, suffering from bouts of vomiting and going in and out of consciousness before a Glerenian officer attempted to transport me away, I resisted and he hit me across the face, fracturing my cheekbone, as he activated the transporter."

"Where did they send you?"

When I woke again I was on a Romulan warbird. I was considering what I could do to free myself when the man I would come to know as Johnson walked in."

"What did you think of him?"

"I was relieved; I thought he was part of Starfleet that he was saving me…" Seven gulped hard, remembering the short-lived euphoria of that moment. "…but he leered at me, I didn't understand what his strange comments meant, then he mentioned Berg, said that if I'd been more cooperative Chakotay…would still be alive…"

"That's how he told you, deceitfully for he sits right there…" Bennet pointed to Chakotay. "That your fiancé was dead?" asked Bennet, feeling sympathy for his client but knowing that he must keep pressing.

"Yes…" Seven choked out, her hands clenching in her lap as she fought her Borg instinct to shut down. "I…I didn't believe him…didn't want to, I screamed that he was lying but then he told me that I must calm down if I didn't want to do Chakotay's child any harm…he continued to goad me but I began to shut him out. He then dragged me into Sickbay and made Dr Stonetsky confirm my pregnancy."

"Were you happy about the baby, did you want it? I mean Borg aren't exactly experts in child-rearing." Alkin interjected, seeing his chance.

Seven's lips tightened in disbelief at the cruelness of the statement, lifting her now tear stained face from its bowed defensive position to meet his face, her eyes flashing with distraught traumatised anger. "I don't know what you are insinuating, but why would I be happy when it confirmed in my mind that if Johnson was telling the truth about that then Chakotay, whom I'd seen shot at point blank range was dead? That he'd never see our child and that it was all I had left of him? When I realised that they were going to use my love for that child against me for the foreseeable future, use a defenceless life as leverage…"

Alkin seemed to realise that Seven speaking like this wasn't helping his cause and changed the subject completely. "Why did you set those mines?"

Seven fought a wave of dizzy exhaustion and listlessly wiped her damp face as she struggled to recover from the previous question. "Johnson coerced me into doing so."

"But you were perfectly aware of the damage they could do, of the lives they could take?" Alkin almost shouted, slamming his fist down on the edge of the witness box.

"Yes, I was aware of their specifications." Seven murmured quietly. "But I made them as difficult to trigger as I could without Johnson realising, I also put a Borg code in them and designed in a way unfamiliar to the Alpha Quadrant so that anyone looking for me could trace them."

Bennet turned to the judges and jury. "As has already been proven by the expert analysis of the mines that you heard yesterday, she made them as weak as possible and Commodore Kettering has testified that no one would have found the warbird without the messages Seven left behind."

Alkin ignored Bennet and glared at Seven, "Be that as it may you knew what damage the mines could do and yet still you laid them and then you built a weapon for him and blasted it at a defenceless settlement. You can't say you were trying to contact the Federation then!"

Seven exhaled, feeling her shoulders slump. "No I cannot. Four weeks previously when he asked me to begin building the weapon I attempted to escape with Alexander and Lyudmila but they recaptured us and forced me under armed guard to begin construction. Then when it was complete they dragged me to the bridge and ordered me to fire on Rumola II."

"And so you did!" Alkin snarled, his tone bordering on hatred.

The human judge frowned at him disapprovingly. "You're out of line Mr Alkin."

"I apologise Your Honour." He replied with suave contriteness.

Bennet looked sympathetically up at Seven. "How far along was your pregnancy at this point Seven?"

"18 weeks."

"How did Johnson use that against you?"

"When I refused to fire he threw me against the console, threatened to kill Lyudmila who was also on the bridge and pressed a needle into my back saying the drug was "very antiquated but still perfectly effective in the area of population control…" I then fired the weapon and lost consciousness."

"He threatened to abort your baby if you didn't do it?"

Seven's eyes blurred but she forced them to focus on Bennet. "Yes…" she whispered finally.

"We have only her word that he said that! She still fired the weapon, she admits that!" Alkin exclaimed.

"Are you saying that such a threat against your child wouldn't force your hand Alkin?" snapped Bennet.

"Order! Move on to the next line of questioning or I will have you both thrown out for contempt of court." Yulinda Sel, the Trill judge threatened having had enough of the lawyers' verbal warfare.

"Yes Ma'am." They both said immediately in unison, effectively put back in place. Alkin then threw his shoulders back and turned away from Seven completely, facing the jury like a star actor on stage. "I'm now going to question _the_ _Borg_ about when she fired on the ship intent on her rescue. I think that really reveals how cold-blooded a creature you have sitting before you, how low she would stoop to, don't you?"

Bennet began to protest with the judges. "He is prejudicing the jury rather than directing _fair _questions at my client Your Honours."

"Mr Bennet is correct Mr Alkin, please speak directly to the defendant." Sel reprimanded clearly.

"Fine." He said with a barely detectable sulkiness in his tone. "Seven of Nine, tell us why you fired on that Starfleet ship."

"Give us background, context, please." Bennet guided.

"I knew Starfleet were in the vicinity, I had managed to intercept a coded message from Starfleet a week before."

"Did you manage to reply, send a distress call?" Bennet pressed.

Seven's head bowed, if only she had! Then again the outcome may not have been any different. "No, soon after that I was confined to quarters. I was only released when the Falcon fired on the warbird."

"What happened?"

"I was lying in my quarters in a great deal of pain, it was so severe I was having difficulty functioning…"

"You were in pre-term labour at twenty eight and a half weeks?"

"I wasn't fully aware at that time but yes. The vessel lurched suddenly and there were sizable explosions. Johnson then ordered my guards to bring me to the bridge, there I heard Commodore Kettering demanding our release but Johnson he…seized me, led me to the console and told me to once again fire the weapon. I screamed no, it was a Federation ship, but he then hissed that if I didn't do it he'd "kill my hybrid brat as soon as it was born" I couldn't tolerate that…not then when labour was crippling me…I…couldn't think of a way to resist so…I set the weapon on as low power as I could…and I fired…" Seven couldn't stop herself from shaking with sobs of guilt as she spoke, biting her lower lip until it bled.

"You had your baby?" murmured Bennet gently.

Seven nodded heavily. "Yes, Lyudmila and Alexander managed somehow to get me to Sickbay and I had Xenia as the ship suffered power failures…she was so perfect but so…tiny and fragile…she couldn't breathe adequately so they took her away from me…I…I thought…she would die…" Seven stopped for minutes which dragged out to recollect herself, why did they have to know this? "Eventually Johnson broke in and told me to fix the cloak or he would kill her…I looked at the console and saw another message from Starfleet, I was to beam myself over…"

"But you didn't did you? You waited, to save Johnson perhaps?" Alkin mused.

Seven felt as if he'd stabbed her and an angry sob burst from her throat. "_No_! I beamed Xenia and the Stonetskys over, I could only attempt it once and I had to make sure that it worked."

"So you sacrificed yourself? How stupid do you think we are!"

"I was dying anyway! My implants were destabilising and I didn't care anymore! As long as my daughter lived I was irrelevant, part of me wanted to die I felt so guilty…about her illness…about Chakotay…about everything…" Seven could no longer speak and wept inconsolably, Chakotay wanted to jump over the rail holding him back and shield her from it all but Alkin began again.

"You're a good actress…" he began vehemently but Sel broke him off, looking at a devastated Seven with pity she couldn't stay impartial from.

"That's enough, this testimony is over. We will hear Johnson tomorrow. Court dismissed." Seven wasn't really aware of the court emptying and being led back to her cell, all she could do was collapse in bed and cry, knowing that Johnson would do his conniving best and exploit all prejudices to discredit all that she'd said.

The next thing she was aware of was Bennet shaking her awake. "Seven, we have him! One of the warbird's crewmembers has handed in recordings of what happened as part of a plea deal!"

Seven stared at him in disbelief. "Section 31 wouldn't allow that…"

"Commodore Kettering has a theory that its all Section 31's doing. They need to cut Johnson loose, he's a liability now." Seven wasn't sure whether to be pleased or not, yes Johnson would fall but the organisation which created him would continue.

After a full day of watching the recordings which more than proved Seven and the Stonetskys statements and made Chakotay wish he'd killed Johnson when he had the chance the jury retired to deliberate as even Alkin had decided that putting Johnson on the stand after such evidence would be pointless. Finally after only an hour the jury returned. "What are your verdicts?" Judge Sel asked the head juror.

"We the jury find Christopher Andrew Johnson guilty on all counts and recommend the most severe punishment the law allows, solitary confinement for the rest of his natural life."

All three judges allowed themselves a smile of satisfaction and approval to cross their features as Sel asked, "And his co-defendant?"

"We the jury find Seven of Nine innocent of all charges and ask that they be cleared from her name. We also question the wisdom of ever bringing such charges."

The room didn't even hear Judge Sel's muttered "Agreed" as the room burst into cheers but Seven sat in immobile shock until Chakotay broke the spell by hugging her close.

"Let's go home." He murmured as she broke down and wept tears of relief into his chest.

**A/n: I'm not overly pleased with this chapter, I had to work through serious writer's block! I hope its okay, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

The blue sphere of Earth, its atmosphere swirling, its continents a patchwork of every colour on the spectrum enclosed by clear blue seas, loomed before the window of the Resistance's observation lounge. It hadn't changed much, not in the grand scheme of life, and yet Seven felt different from when she had first set eyes on the planet, almost two years ago now from her post at Voyager's bridge. Then apprehension had dominated her mind as it did now, but she had been infused with the hope and joy of the crew which propelled her forward through the fear but she didn't have that to fall back on anymore… That thought and the sight before her made her vision blur for a moment but an insistent tap on the face brought her back to reality. "Xenia…" she reprimanded gently as she lifted the offending small hand off her cheek and met the large pair of dark eyes gazing at her inquisitively. "I shouldn't allow myself to be distracted too much should I?" She asked the baby, blowing a soft breath in her ear to get her to giggle, the sound carrying her out of the gloom that had hung over her periodically since the emotional torture of the trial had ended the week before and back under the warm light of gratitude at being alive at all. Xenia seemed to sense her mother's calmer mood for she cuddled into her with a deep sigh. Seven kissed her silky head as she murmured, "Everything is going to be fine…" A statement aimed more at herself than at her contented and oblivious ten week old daughter.

The opening swish of the doors behind her made her instantly tense but Chakotay's quiet voice lowered her defences. "What are you two doing up so early? We won't be leaving for San Francisco for at least a couple of hours yet."

"I know…" Seven started wanting to explain herself but reconsidering. "Xenia wouldn't go back to sleep." True enough but it hadn't been the child's wakefulness that had driven them from their quarters.

Chakotay knew her well enough to guess this but didn't press, instead lifting Xenia high into the air. "My little night owl is causing trouble again is she?" He cooed at the baby as her gurgling laughter covered the top half of his uniform in saliva. Laying her on his chest as he joined Seven on the couch, he allowed himself an anxious glance at her pale, withdrawn features before directing his gaze back through the window. "It's nice to see Earth again isn't it?" he probed cautiously.

Seven was half agitated by and half grateful for his attempt to draw her out. "Yes…" She looked at him and suddenly the ache to confide was overwhelming. "I…I dreamed about being here so much when I was in captivity…but now that I'm here I am unsettled…" Irritation at her own tumultuous emotions suddenly bubbled up. "I don't understand!" She burst out, lowering her head as she did so, ashamed of her perceived contrariness.

Chakotay swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at her evident self hatred before he spoke, "That's okay, look at me…" She shook her head vigorously but he cupped her chin in his hand and turned her head until their eyes met. "This has been very traumatic…for both for us; you're perfectly entitled to feel scared and confused about all this…"

Seven felt the walls she'd built up around herself since the trial begin to crumble under his earnest, loving gaze. "Starfleet will never believe me; I won't go through testifying again, I can't!"

"You won't need to, the trial was in a Federation court, they can't go against that…"

"They'll make life…difficult for you…for Xenia…"

Chakotay couldn't help uttering a contemptuous snort. "Starfleet have always made life difficult for me!" His tone softened as he looked into her uncertain face. "Whatever happens I'll fight for you…I've fought them over a lot less…"

Seven shivered, not liking the thought of Chakotay being in anyone's firing line, but gave him a soft kiss for the sweet sincerity of the comment. Putting her tired, aching head on his shoulder and lifting Xenia over until she was across both her parents' laps, she spoke again in her more normal, considered tone, "Commodore Kettering says that Starfleet Intelligence believes Section 31 are beginning to implode after Starfleet began to investigate more thoroughly. Do you believe we are safe from them?"

"I don't know but it would certainly be a blessing for the whole Federation if that cancer was removed. Johnson and Berg are in jail and if they know what's good for them they'll stay away from you…"

Seven gave a shaky sigh, "They'll never be completely gone, there is evil in everything…"

"Please Seven, if you live your life in fear they will have won…"

Seven saw the fear for her in his face and kissed him with forceful passion. "Do not worry; I will not give into fear after so long of fighting it." She glanced affectionately down at Xenia and then back at him. "I am surrounded by love and that is the best shield." He smiled warmly in agreement and they kissed again over a now sleeping Xenia's head.

Despite her reassuring talk with Chakotay, Seven was still sick with nerves when the time came to leave the Resistance, struggling to stand upright on the transporter pad as she was beamed down with Xenia and Chakotay, thankfully as soon as they arrived a crowd of familiar faces from Voyager surrounded her. Tuvok, at the head of the group spoke first in a sincere but very Vulcan style. "I'm sure I speak for all your former crewmates Seven, when I say that we are all deeply gratified by your safe return."

Calls of "Here, here!" echoed through the room but B'Elanna summed it up when she exclaimed, "Damn right!" as she approached Seven. "I'm so sorry Seven…" She said in a much quieter tone before saying to Chakotay, "I gave Tom a piece of my mind for pulling you off Johnson, it would have been fairer and swifter justice, but then I'm a Klingon…" She paused as she set eyes on Xenia, a smile spreading across her hitherto angry features. Seven obligingly put the baby in her arms, where everyone immediately began to crowd round, desperate to see the "surprise" baby.

The sound of a throat clearing behind her made Seven turn away from her crowd of friends but the face she saw made her step back in fright. "Admiral Samuels!"

"Yes Ma'am." Said the once cold, derisive Admiral, now standing before her like the stereotypical penitent sinner, face sorrowful and contrite, feet shuffling awkwardly on the spot. "If I may, I have something to say to you…" He began stiffly. Seven could only nod, anxiety silencing her voice and he continued. "Starfleet has made me its envoy in saying that you have our apologies and condolences for placing you in this situation and that we are doing all we can to eradicate Section 31 and other rouge elements from our organisation."

"I appreciate that." Seven said as gracefully as she could muster.

"May I also ask for personal forgiveness in allowing my prejudices to so utterly blind me to the truth?"

"You have it." Seven said quickly, "And my respect Admiral."

He bowed his head, "I'm honoured, excuse me." In his retreat he almost crashed into a white faced and visibly distraught Admiral Janeway, the grief filled expression she gave both Seven and Chakotay unsettling them both.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…more than I can say, I never meant for this to happen…"

Seven couldn't allow her to continue, it seriously endangered her own self control. "I…I know…" She said as firmly as possible before changing the subject. "Would you like to see Xenia?"

"I'd love to…" Janeway replied thickly, not expecting such easy forgiveness from both of them. Seven sought out Xenia and gently handed her to the Admiral, who looked at the baby in smiling shock. "Hi sweetheart…so you're your father surprise engagement present hmm?"

As Janeway was distracted Chakotay leaned over and whispered into Seven's ear, "Well done." Seven herself suddenly felt weak as she looked into the cheery crowd of friends, reality finally hitting her that her ordeal was truly over.

**A/n: Hi, please review! I was going to have their wedding in this chapter but I'm out of time tonight and want to update. (You do want to see their wedding right?)**


	19. Chapter 19

Seven's eyes fluttered open as her regeneration cycle let her awaken with the normal chorus of, "Regeneration cycle is complete. Stardate 7991.7, 7th of September 2379." The arrival of this highly anticipated day brought a smile to Seven's face as she stepped out of her alcove and into her bedroom where she was immediately greeted by Xenia's cheerful babbling.

Seven approached the cot where her baby, who had just turned seven months old the day before, was sitting upright smiling as she released a torrent of baby talk almost incomprehensible to her mother. "Good morning sunflower." Seven murmured with a smile as Xenia reached up to be picked up. With her bright face and fuzzy halo of thick gold hair, the baby really did suit the nickname Chakotay had given her and Seven herself had begun to use. Now in her mother's arms Xenia looked around with a slightly confused frown which Seven picked up on. "Papa's not here to play with you this morning baby, you'll see him later." It really was an outdated tradition that Chakotay couldn't see her before the wedding; they already had a child together after all. She smiled softly as she made her own and Xenia's breakfast, remembering his insistence on luck despite the fact that their relationship had survived some of the worse luck possible and had come out stronger at the end of it.

After clearing up after an excitable Xenia Seven looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall, 1000 hours, Lyudmila was coming to pick them up in an hour. Deciding to get Xenia ready at home and attend to herself at the hotel, she prepared the baby bath, giving the baby even more affection than normal because she knew that the guests would most likely monopolise her the whole day. Skilfully bundling her up in a towel and drying her on the changing mat, Seven rose off her knees and removed the smaller of the two protective clothes bags from the wardrobe and carefully smoothing out the tiny but beautiful red dress and matching shoes she'd chosen for Xenia to wear. Despite the loveliness of the dress it was a battle to get a by now hyperactive Xenia into it, as it was she kept pulling off the frilly white socks. Finally the last button fastened and Seven stepped back to admire her morning's work, uttering a sigh of relief that the outfit purchased the month before fitted the rapidly growing baby. Kissing her gently, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice Seven in a moment of abandonment of all her usual decorum, whirled Xenia round and round in her arms to hear her laugh. "You look perfect pretty baby. Everyone's going to be playing with you instead of watching Mama and Papa get married hmm?"

The baby gurgled in what Seven indulgently took to be cheerful agreement, before her little hands reached out in interest towards the larger clothes bag. "You want to see Mama's dress?" Seven asked her, needing no excuse to look at it one more time before she put it on. Carefully laying it down on the bed she felt a happy nervous thrill as she unzipped the covering, she hoped Chakotay liked it as much as she did, simple though it was. Although she did not pull it from the bag, wary of Xenia's curious and almost invariably sticky fingers, she could picture it in her mind with it's plain slightly A line white silk floor length skirt and corseted, rouched bodice with a sweetheart neckline.

Remembering the final touch she went to her bedside table and brought from the drawer a not so small leather box, opening it to see her only inheritance, in terms of jewellery, from her mother, a round brooch with a blood red ruby in the centre surrounded by diamonds which would be her only adornment, fastening the silk ribbon round the waist of her dress. Just as she clicked the box shut and laid it down beside the dress she heard a loud knock at the door and went to answer it, Lyudmila stepped straight in. "Are you ready to go Seven?" she asked eagerly before catching sight of Xenia. "Oh what a cutie!" She exclaimed as Seven put Xenia in the stroller and returned for the things she needed, for a moment Seven halted apprehensively at the doorway and Lyudmila gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't worry, he's waiting. You've both been waiting so long for this…"

Seven had to swallow a lump of tears at those words but they formed out of the happiness and gratitude of the present rather than the grief of the past. "I know." She finally said firmly before smiling at both Xenia and Lyudmila, "Let's go."

Almost three hours later Seven sat in her dressing room getting the finishing touches to her hair and make up as the Admiral walked in holding her flowers, a bouquet of white and red roses mixed with white lilies. "Your florist entrusted me with these." She said dryly but with a smile as she handed them to the bride, who stood up to smooth her skirt with Xenia at her feet who the Admiral knelt down to see, holding a much smaller bouquet to give to the child, although it only contained roses as Seven didn't think bright yellow pollen would go with the red dress. "Here you go Xenia sweetie, you're to keep a hold on these, Admiral's orders okay?" The baby began to wave the flowers about so rigorously that Seven knew they'd be extremely bedraggled by the end of the ceremony.

Bending down, she stroked Xenia's face, gently tilting her eyes up to hers. "Bye baby, be good for Lyudmila, Alexander and the Admiral. I'll see you soon." These words seemed to go over Xenia's head, fascinated as she was by the sparkling brooch pinned on the right side of her mother's waist. With a giggle she grasped the trailing piece of ribbon with both hands before the Admiral quickly detached her and lifted her up.

"Come on mischief, your Mama has to get married. See you soon Seven." Said the Admiral merrily before heading out outside into the small courtyard set out for the ceremony. Less than two minutes later as she stationed herself by the door, Seven heard "The Bridal March" begin to play and repositioned her bouquet to hide her shaking hands before taking a deep breath and taking her first step down the aisle.

Chakotay stood under the small flower covered arch which was to be their altar, Tom, Harry and Icheb standing to the side of it wearing black morning suits which matched his own, while their officiator, Commodore Kettering, was also under the arch, shooting his nervous friend a reassuring smile. Just then the sight of Xenia coming down the aisle in the Admiral's arms, who sat down in the front row with Lyudmila and Alexander, made Chakotay's nerves leave him and it was replaced with passionate impatience. Thankfully he didn't need to wait much longer as the familiar tune to usher in the bride began. The sight of her took his breath away and to him the walk of less than a minute stretched out to eternity.

At first it was all Seven could do to put one foot in front of the other but as she looked up her eyes met Chakotay's and an entirely natural beaming smile spread across her face and her hands spontaneously stopped shaking before being clasped tightly in Chakotay's, both faces full of love as they looked at each other and Kettering began to speak, "We are gathered here today to celebrate with Chakotay and Seven as they go forward together into marriage." He turned to Chakotay who took the ring offered by Tom, "Do you Chakotay promise to love, cherish and honour Seven in good times and in bad for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Said Chakotay as he slid the ring onto Seven's finger in a voice loud enough that everyone could hear but in so meaningful a tone that Seven knew the words were for her alone.

Kettering now turned to Seven, whose eyes where shimmering with emotion. "Do you Seven promise to love, cherish and honour Chakotay in good times and in bad for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Seven murmured as she slid the ring on before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Kettering smiled at this break with tradition as he continued on. "Then I, with the power vested in me as a Starfleet officer by the United Federation of Planets, declare you husband and wife." He allowed a small smirk in Chakotay's direction, "You may now return your wife's kiss." A bubble of laughter rose up through the aisles but the passionately kissing couple were blissfully oblivious.

Chakotay pulled back with a wide smile on his lips. "I love you…" he murmured against her cheek.

"I love you too…" she whispered, her voice heavy with emotion as Alexander silently brought over Xenia and her newly married parents drew her into their arms, love surrounding them as they kissed again and left the past behind.

**A/n: I hope you like the ending, please review one last time! **

**Thanks to: SweetDeath04, DestinChild, MidnightVampireCharlotte, lisac1965, EMcKinney, lizzy74656, juliaw, cjewellm, Saissa, Rono777, AmaryllisBird, Cira deMonte, witchcat and EVERYONE who story alerted, favourited and read this story.**


End file.
